Country Kind of Love
by McGorgeousReloaded
Summary: Addison Montgomery moves to Kansas to get away from everything in New York and it just so happens that Derek Shepherd is her new colleague and a lot more excited about living in the middle of nowhere than she is. But is his excitement contagious or does she move back to NYC? ADDEK AU (because Addek is amazing!)
1. Chapter 1

**Country Kind of Love**

 _Okay, so I wrote this story and it's totally pointless, just completely AU and Addek (which makes it a loss less pointless, if you ask me)..._

 _I spent a year in the mid west, so I really like it there, but we'll see if it grows on Addison… And Derek, well, I've always thought he would be from the country!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Addison Montgomery slowly took off her sunglasses and took in her surroundings and she did not like what she saw. When she had called up her old mentor, Richard Webber, and had asked him for a job because she really needed some change in her life after her and her fiancé had split up she hadn't imagined anything quite like this. _Kansas_. She had seen it on a map, she knew where it was and of course, she had seen the Wizard of Ozz but why Dorothy would click her heels to come back to _this_ was beyond her! She sighed and pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose after having put them back on as she slowly walked towards baggage claim. Yep, she could have come to California, Seattle, London, Rome, or Vienna but she had instead come to some third world country, or so it seemed.

When Addison walked towards the entrance of the miniature airport of Kansas City she had gotten a few very odd looks because in a tight black dress and perfectly done hair and nails she didn't look a lot like her fellow passengers on the plane. The Luis Vuitton luggage and the Chanel sunglasses didn't help either.

"Addison! How are you!" Richard greeted her enthusiastically and her face fell when she looked her former mentor up and down. In New York he had always been dressed impeccably but now he was actually wearing _jeans_ and some blue t-shirt with a bird on it. _Lovely_ , she thought to herself.

"Richard, you forgot to mention that Kansas looked like… This…" She forced a smile and hugged him. After he had moved they had kept in touch and he had always mentioned how much he loved living in Kansas and how relaxing it was compared to the hectic life as chief of surgery in New York.

"It's great! You just have to get used to it, come on, Addie, you're adaptable." He knew that he was pushing it because looking at her now he could see how she would have trouble adapting to life in Kansas but knowing Addison she would see this as a challenge.

"It's safe to say that we definitely aren't in New York anymore…" She sighed again as they walked towards Richard's car.

"But, if I remember correctly, that's exactly what you wanted." Richard remembered how he had always tried to get his best surgeon out to Kansas but she had always laughed it off.

"It is." She gave him a smile because she was glad that he had immediately offered her the position he had been offering to her. The payment was very good, especially considering what Kansas actually looked like. When Richard had told her that he really needed to change his life after he had had a heart attack she had thought to herself that he would never be able to leave the city and his job but he had gone through with it. He now was the COS at the University of Kansas Hospital and prided himself with the fact that it was one of the best hospitals in the United States.

"So, Kansas City is pretty big but we live just a little outside of the city, which is a lot nicer, but you've already seen photos of the house, so I don't need to explain. The staff is amazing and you'll love them and I'm sure you'll love teaching!" Richard beamed after he had put all her bags in the trunk and on the back seat. Her boxes would be delivered as soon as she had found an apartment but he was sure she could live with all that stuff she had already brought with her.

"I really hope you're right." She chuckled and looked out of the window and had the suspicion that Richard might not be right about this place… With all her credentials and his very enthusiastic portrayal of her and her word it had been very easy to get hired for Addison, especially since Richard was her old mentor.

"Come on, Addie, change is good for you!"

"Not if change looks like this…" All she could see were fields outside of the city and that was exactly where they were headed now – to the middle of nowhere. But Kansas probably already was in the middle of nowhere, so it really didn't make much of a difference, did it?

"Addie! You're finally here!" Adele had been waiting on the porch and had immediately pulled Addison into a hug. "But you do need a different wardrobe here." She chuckled.

"Oh, no, I like my clothes."

"Honey, for work, sure, but those heels aren't really Kansas. It's much nicer here, more quiet and not like you're always on a runway."

"Adele, you just described the things I love about New York so much…" Okay, she was screwed and she knew it too. This was not going to be good.

"You'll be fine. But you'll need a car. Now, I don't need mine tomorrow so you can have that because Richard just leaves far too early anyway." Adele was now leading Addison into the house and it really was nice. She had never really understood why Richard had left New York and how he had been able to do it but he had told her all those wonderful things about this flat piece of nowhere.

xxx

The next morning Addison had already had enough. She hadn't been able to get any sleep because of all those stupid crickets! And now she was already late, on her very first day, because the GPS on her phone apparently was just as unable to adapt as she was. As if all of that wasn't just bad enough there now was someone blocking the way towards the parking spots at the hospital and Addison had already honked but whoever that stupid idiot in the pick up truck in front of her was, he didn't really care that she had to work. When he finally moved his car and parked it next to where she had just parked hers she was more than just mad.

"This is the country, you need to relax just a little." The man in _flannel_ had told her and given her a charming smile she would have loved to wipe off his face.

"You know, that's very nice but some of us have lives to save and I'm guessing you have some sheep to move." And she had given him her most degrading look because who the hell was he to tell her to relax?!

xxx

"Gee, Addison, what did you do, drive to New York and back here again?" Richard joked but then saw the look on her face and figured that jokes probably weren't the way to go right now. "Anyway," he said quickly, "I'll introduce you to some of your colleagues and then I'll give you the grand tour, how does that sound?"

"Just great." She sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair. Addison was now used to people giving her strange looks like she was an intruder to this little flannel bubble of country music and cowboy boots but she just didn't get this place. At all.

"Great, you're all here!" Richard was much friendlier than he had ever been in New York when they walked towards a group of men, one of them was still turned towards the OR plan but the others all turned towards Addison.

"Addison, this is Preston Burke, our head of cardio." Richard motioned to one of the doctors who gave her a friendly smile and shook her head. "And this is Mark Sloan, head of plastics." He introduced the next man who just looked her up and down and gave her one of those smirks she had already hated in college. "And last but not least, the man who is so lost in his work, our head of neurology." And then the man with the dark and wavy hair turned around, immediately grinning when he recognized her.

"Derek Shepherd, it's very nice to meet you." He extended his hand to her but she looked completely mortified. Had she just really snapped at her _colleague_ and told him that he probably had some sheep to move?

"Addison Montgomery." She gave him a very uneasy smile and shook his hand.

"Addison will be our new head of neo natal and OB/GYN, so it would be really nice if one of you could show her around the hospital."

"Oh, I'll do that." Mark Sloan immediately jumped in, increasing the annoyance in Addison's gaze.

"Nice try, Sloan, you have a surgery scheduled." Richard Webber pointed to the OR plan.

"I can show you the hospital. You know, after moving all those sheep you mentioned earlier." Derek looked at her and left the others around them confused. "Shall we, Dr. Montgomery?" He had turned around and was looking at her over his shoulder.

"Uhm, yes, it was very nice to meet you." She quickly smiled at Dr. Burke and Dr. Sloan before hurrying after Derek Shepherd, who hadn't waited for her. Of course he hadn't…

"It would be nice if you would at least wait for me!" Derek looked rather amused when she had reached him and watched her tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Well, Dr. Montgomery, I thought you were in a hurry today?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she knew that he was trying to push her buttons.

"Your car was blocking the entire way!"

"It's a truck and I think you survived, didn't you?" When he saw that she closed her mouth again before even saying something he had to smirk because he knew that she had probably been telling herself to calm down all along. "So, I'm guessing you're not from around here?" He was now walking a little slower and looked at her as she walked next to him.

"Wow, the standards of your med schools around here must be really high…" She mumbled. Addison knew that she was just in a bad mood and that it really wasn't his fault but those smirks made her just a little mad.

"So you think that because you're from… New York, I'm guessing, and probably went to what? Harvard? That you're better than anyone else here?" He still looked a little amused and not upset that she had basically insulted him.

"Yale and no, I didn't say that."

"But it's what you meant. And let me assure you, just because some of us went to medical school in the mid west and live here we aren't less capable. Now, I promised you a tour, come on." Derek didn't even give her chance to answer before he started walking again.

xxx

After a long day Addison now sat on a bench outside of the hospital and took a deep breath. She had wanted to go home but home was Richard and Adele's house so maybe just a little peace and quiet wouldn't hurt.

"So, tell me," A familiar voice came up from behind her and she turned her head slightly to see Derek Shepherd sitting down next to her before continuing, "how do you like it here so far?" He looked about as tired as she felt but was still smiling at her and even though she had found him very irritating earlier she hadn't failed to notice how handsome he was. Maybe that's the upside to this place, she had thought to herself.

"I think I would have preferred Doctors Without Borders." She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a grin so he knew she really wasn't serious.

"Do you really think that you would have survived Doctors Without Borders?" He laughed softly and she nudged him. "I mean, I don't really know you, but you don't seem like the type who would survive in a place like the Kongo."

"Zimbabwe, and I did survive and you're right, you don't know me." Addison was still smiling when she watched the look on his face. Apparently he hadn't expected that.

"Aren't you just full of surprises… I'm impressed."

"Thank you." She leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Now you can't tell anyone this but I actually like that I can see all those stars here."

"I won't tell anyone." He chuckled. "But really, this is a great place. I, personally, find the city too big but the parts outside of the city are great."

"So you grew up here?" Addison turned to look over at him and had to admit that he was pretty good company. Even though she had been awful to him earlier he still remained completely friendly and very charming.

"Yep, moved back here after university. I mean, there's no place like home, right?" His elbow was resting on the backrest of the bench, just next to her shoulder and his upper body was turned towards hers completely.

"So where did you go to university?" She raised her eyebrows and looked into his dark blue eyes. His eyes seemed to have this boyish glint to them but also seemed endless like the sea and she could already feel herself getting lost in them.

"Where would the fun be if I told you that right away?" Derek grinned and got up. "Good night, Dr. Montgomery."

"Come on! That's not fair. And call me Addison." She protested and then he turned around and looked at her again.

"Harvard." He simply answered.

"Well, now I'm impressed…"

Derek grinned at her again. "Good night, _Addison_."

"Goodnight, Derek." She had to smile at the fact that she hated Kansas just a little less because of him.

* * *

 _Did ANYONE like this? Should I continue it? Is anyone curios? Please PLEASE let me know! Thank you :) Review. Please. (Just thought I'd mention it again…)_


	2. Purple Rain

**Country Kind of Love**

addiealex: Thank you! And I'm glad you like this AU story. Normally I prefer AU because I find it so hard to recover from infidelity… But I also have one story that's not AU and them dealing with their past is so much more difficult to write… Anyway! I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter :)

NetflixPerson01: Yeah, I really haven't given her entire NYC situation too much thought, I have to admit, but it needs to be something big (and not like 'my husband cheated' big) but I really should figure it out, shouldn't I :D...

Guest: I'm so glad it didn't seem like she was already so madly in love with him because I am :D

Addison-fan: Aww, thank you so much! I'm not sure about her adapting that easily but the country really is amazing and I really love Kansas, so maybe I'll get her there.

Guest: Well, wait no longer ;)

Addeklover: I'm glad you liked it and I do hope that this is still likable :)

MsMiuMiu: I'm so glad you guys all read Addek! Seriously, it's good I'm not the only one left :D and thank you, the sheep line seemed funny to me when I re read since his name is Shepherd and ha ha… And don't apologize for your English because it's good! But it's also not my first language :)

Lena-Prince08: Awww! Thank you! And I won't disappear because I've written a few more chapters for myself because I now am slightly obsessed :D

lorenalims: I don't think I've ever seen Heart of Dixie but maybe I should! Addek is incredible! I'm so sad that they ended :(

Uma FicWriter: Thank you! And I hope the big idea will work out the way I thought :)

geller516: I love the way you think! But I think we already are kind of a club :D I really wanted Addison to end up in a place like Capeside on Dawnson's Creek BUT it didn't seem middle of nowhere enough and since I spent a year in Nebraska, I figured Kansas might just be fun :D

Alright! So those who now think more reviews equal more updates are correct! Because reviews really do motivate me and it would be lovely to hear your thoughts on everything!

R.I.P. Prince

* * *

 **Purple Rain**

The next day was already just a little better than the first one and maybe this flat piece of nothing was starting to grow on her when she had made it through the first three weeks. Her colleagues were nice, her cases were interesting and even the interns weren't all that mad but the country was still driving her absolutely crazy. Even in the city she missed the _city_ because there was nothing quite like New York.

"Addison, what are your plans for tonight?" Preston had come up behind her in the doctor's lounge and chuckled when he saw the look on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to ask you out, I was just wondering because a few of us are going to the bar down the street and our pool teams are just a little uneven." He clarified.

"Oh, that sounds great, but I should warn you that I'm absolutely awful at pool and the last time I played was probably in college…" Addison tried to think back but maybe that was the thing about getting old, you stopped to add years to 'when I was in college' or anything like that. It probably was for the best if she didn't even think of how _long_ ago college was.

"That doesn't matter, we'll just team you up with Shepherd." He was already laughing at the thought of that because Derek really hated to lose at pool so maybe this time Preston and Mark would finally beat them.

"I'm sure he will appreciate that." Addison had to laugh as well and shook her head. She liked Derek Shepherd, even though he still teased her about the fact that she still didn't look like she belonged. But she was pretty sure that she would _never_ look like she belonged in Kansas.

"I'm sure he'll teach you and you'll still beat us…" Preston mumbled. "But we are going around eight, so any time you're free." He gave her a smile and left. To be honest, she hadn't done anything except for work and go for a run and she was going a little stir crazy with Richard and Adele around her most of the time. But there really hadn't been anything to do here!

xxx

"Gentlemen." Addison greeted when she walked into the bar, glad to see her three colleagues already sitting by the bar. Once she had gotten to know them a little better she had started to like all of them, even Mark Sloan, who had stopped with the pick up lines around day two, because she had threatened to stab him with a scalpel and bury his body somewhere in this endless nothing.

"Hey, you made it!" Preston smiled and she noticed that he looked far more relaxed outside the hospital where he usually was a little stiff and stand-off-ish.

"Dude, now we are going to get beat by a girl, and Shepherd…" Mark mumbled and took another sip of his beer. Addison had to admit that he was attractive, but not her type, at all. Especially after she had heard the nurses whispering and gossiping.

"I'm so glad that you shot Mark down, because that makes you the first woman who we can actually invite to play pool with us." Derek gave her one of those smiles she found so very adorable. He was dressed in a dark blue sweater and she could see the white t-shirt he was wearing underneath and she thought to herself that he really looked so much better in this than he had in flannel, even though she hadn't complained about that on him either. But he was still the jerk who kept teasing her about not fitting in.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Mark looked rather offended and Addison had to laugh as she sat down and ordered a martini.

"Come on, Mark, the nurses couldn't stop giggling all day and you can just admit it, it's not like she's the first woman to ever reject you."

Just as Mark opened his mouth to say something Derek stopped him and turned to Addison. "Why don't you tell us if it's true or not? Because he just won't admit that any female, except Bailey, ever shot him down."

"Who's Bailey?" Addison asked before finally giving in. "I politely declined his offer." She heard Mark snort at that. "Well, maybe not so politely. But you were persistent, and I hate that."

"Thank you so much for that!" Preston laughed. "And for filling us in, of course." He and Derek still hadn't been able to stop laughing.

"Come on, who's Bailey? She has to be special if he didn't hit on her."

"Hey," Mark gave her a look, "you're _new_! You don't get to insult me!" Addison just rolled her eyes at him.

"Miranda Bailey is nicknamed 'the Nazi' and when you meet her you'll know why." Preston clarified and ordered another round of beer.

"Do you have a nickname for me too?" Addison looked a little horrified because nicknames weren't flattering, ever.

"Nope, but the interns usually make them up, so you should be really nice to them. But with your bright and shiny persona that won't be a problem at all." Derek laughed, especially at the look she gave him. "See, this is exactly what I mean."

"You know what, _Country Joe_ , you're supposed to be teaching me how to play pool and not insult my personality." She watched as the other two laughed at her Country Joe remark and also saw that Derek was trying to hide his laugh.

"I'm not so sure that I want to play with you anymore." Derek got up from his bar stool and took a sip of his beer when she playfully nudged him and he had to laugh as well.

"Country Joe is from Washington, DC, just if anyone cares…" Preston explained when they all got up and walked towards the pool table. When he saw the looks all the others were giving him he just shrugged his shoulders. "What, the black guy can't know that?"

About an hour later the four attendings were laughing and Derek had finally given up on explaining to Addison how she was to play pool because she had been more than just awful at it. "You know, it's good that you don't operate like you play pool." He chuckled when she even missed the queue ball right in front of her.

"How do you know that I don't operate exactly like I play pool?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Because I watched today, quite impressive." He gave her a smile and came to stand behind her. "Come on, I'll show you." He took her hands in his and felt her tense up slightly. "Relax, I don't bite." And she just rolled her eyes but couldn't help the tingles in her stomach when he came to stand so close to her.

"Finally," Mark whispered to Preston, who just nodded. They had been waiting all night for Derek to finally make a move on her because they knew he liked her, even if he kept teasing her. He was a little high school that way…"Twenty bucks say he walks her to her car later."

"Nah, he won't. You're on." Preston chuckled and watched Derek and Addison.

"Twenty bucks on what?" Derek glanced over at his two friends but didn't remove his arms from around Addison.

"Uhm… On you guys not beating us even with all that intensive training…" Was the best Mark could come up with.

"They're lying, aren't they?" Addison whispered and turned her head a little to look at Derek. Having him so very close to her did funny things to her concentration. The smell of his cologne was nice and he wasn't wearing too much but enough for her to notice how good he smelled.

"Yeah…" He whispered back and smiled at her. "Come on, we'll really have to beat them now."

"I cannot believe you _lied_ to us! You _lied_!" Preston sighed dramatically when they made their way back towards the bar and sat down again.

"I did not lie!" She protested and had to laugh at the looks she got from both Preston and Mark.

"She just had a great teacher." Derek grinned smugly. "Now, I believe that you two owe us some money. I mean, it wouldn't be fair any other way." He turned towards Mark and whispered the rest. "Maybe then you won't lie about what you were really betting on."

"How about we just pay for the drinks?" Preston offered. "But you'll have to drink beer. Since you decided to hang out with all of us country boys."

"Are you really calling yourself a country boy?" Mark raised his eyebrows at Preston after he had ordered the next round for all of them, glad that Derek hadn't asked what they had really been betting on.

"What? I am. I went fishing with you after all!"

"He never even caught one fish." Derek whispered to Addison and she laughed softly. He was sitting so close to her and she had moved just a little closer to him so she could hear him better. At least that was her official reason.

"So you guys aren't all from here? Originally, I mean." She questioned and took a sip of the beer Mark had handed to her.

"Derek and I are. But not from the city so it's always fun if Preston, who is from DC, refers to himself as a country boy because no one really believes that." Mark laughed at the look on Preston's face because they had laughed about it whenever he had said it but for some reason he didn't learn from it.

"Wait, you two grew up together?" Addison looked at Derek and raised her eyebrows and he nodded.

"Yep, we've been friends since middle school and if you wait for him to finish another beer he'll tell you about me being a complete loser in high school. Of course he will put it nicer but in the end that will be the impression you'll get." He was laughing so she knew that he really wasn't offended.

"No, I only do that when I want to score with the chick you haven't been able to seal the deal with all night," Mark watched Derek look down and Addison just rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, " _but_ since Addison has already declined my polite invitation to dinner, she's all yours, dude."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!" She gave him a look. "I'm not a piece of meat or something. Who even says that I'm interested in _any_ of you?"

"Oh, I think the way y—" Mark started but was quickly stopped by Preston.

"Wait, he asked you to dinner?" Preston asked rather amused. "Mark never asks women out to dinner so you should be really flattered."

"Well, he said something as eloquent as 'and maybe after dinner we could have dessert at your place'." Addison laughed at the memory.

"Seriously?" Derek just looked at his best friend and shook his head. "On behalf of men from Kansas, I apologize to you." He put his hand on her knee and she just smiled at him.

"No, no, on behalf of _men everywhere_!" Preston rolled his eyes before he saw that Derek's hand was still on Addison's leg and she didn't seem to mind at all.

"So this is what you guys do for fun around here?" Addison was giggling by now because there had been one round of beer too many for her.

"Nope, there are many ways to have fun in the country!" Derek was still sitting very close to her and had been touching her arm or her knee most of the night and she had done the same, once she had even had to lean against him because she had felt like she was about to fall off her bar stool. Which also was the reason she had switched to water.

"And Derek will be sure to show you all of them." Mark grinned and set his empty beer bottle down.

"And Mark will stop being sleazy now." Derek gave him a look. He had been doing that ever since high school and it was kind of annoying, especially since Derek was really different than his best friend when it came to women.

"Oh, I don't mind you showing me around." Addison gave him a smile. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped being sleazy, though." She said to Mark and had to laugh. "Now, I'd like to hear about that high school loser phase." This caused a triumphant look to appear on Mark's face.

"Well, my good friend Derek with that perfectly wavy hair used to have an afro." This caused Addison to almost choke on her water and Derek to give her a look. "And he was in band."

"Oh, me too!" She said after she had finally been able to stop coughing.

"Oh my god, it's a match made in heaven." Mark mumbled and Preston only nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit, this was really fun, even though you two beat us…" Preston said once the four of them were outside of the bar.

"Yeah, I still don't understand how that even happened." Mark shook his head and tried to hail cab.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." Derek laughed.

"I would be offended but you've already been punished enough by not living in the city and therefore having to stop drinking." Mark only said and got into the cab, Preston following because they didn't live far from each other.

"Good night!" They waved before the cab took off, leaving Derek and Addison.

"Oh, that's right! You stopped drinking way before I finally did." She gave him a look like he was some traitor who let her drink with the others all by herself.

"Which now enables me to drive you home."

"Hmm, yeah, maybe I like you just a little better now." She smiled at him as they continued walking. "Even though you keep making fun of me."

"Well, you're just very different from all those women you normally meet around here." He unlocked his car and opened the door for her, something no one had done in a very long time.

"And that's bad?" She raised her eyebrows at him and leaned against the truck, not getting in just yet.

"No." Derek gave her a smile and rested his hand next to her on the car. When he had first met her he had found the way she had gotten upset and annoyed about so many things pretty funny and somehow endearing. But now he had gotten to know her a little better and was still amazed at how incredibly gorgeous she was and how time seemed to stand still whenever she gave him a smile.

"Good." She looked pleased and got in the car.

"Thank you for bringing me home and actually walking me to the door." Addison smiled at him. "I don't think anyone has done that since high school."

"Oh… Yeah…" He looked rather embarrassed and took a step back.

"No, I liked that." She pulled him a little closer and ran her hand along his upper arm. The entire night she had been nonchalantly touching him but by now she was starting to get the feeling that he really wasn't interested in her.

"I'm glad." And then he had taken another step towards her and her breath had gotten caught in her throat because of the way he smiled at her. But still he didn't kiss her.

"So, are you ever going to kiss me?" Yep, way to go, Addison, she thought to herself when she actually heard herself ask him that. Sometimes she could just kick herself for the things she said but maybe this time she could blame it on the alcohol.

"Gee, you city girls are impatient." Derek chuckled and just as she was about to reply she noticed that he was leaning in and slowly closed the distance between them.

* * *

 _WHAT DID YOU THINK?_

 _So those darn city girls are always so impatient and then he kisses her mhmmhmmm :D_

 _Which characters would you like in this story? Tell me! Review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Country Kind of Love**

 _NetflixPerson01: I was too excited about the whole thing for them not to kiss :D But a kiss doesn't mean anything, does it?_

 _Lena-Prince08: Thank you :) and I have to admit that I stopped watching the show when Addie left and I didn't see that much of Private Practice either so I am very glad you still like the characters :D_

 _LoveLastsForever: Well, I'm very impatient too and I'm a country girl :D But thank you! :) and I loved Mark and Preston so they have to be in this story but omg so in love with Derek, seriously, it's sad… I'd have asked him if he wasn't gonna kiss me too…_

 _geller516: About that nickname… If you have suggestions I'd totally appreciate them! Because in real life I always talk before thinking and apparently I also write without thinking :D I really like Mark/Derek too which is why I hated the whole scenario they had on the show._

 _Guest: I'm glad you like it :)_

 _lorenalims: I never saw Amelia on the show so I'll probably have to wing it at some point :D_

 _Guest: Nooooo, they won't spend the night together! This city girl won't be that easy :D but I really was considering it, to be honest._

 _Addison-fan: Derek doesn't kiss and tell ;) but I'm glad you enjoyed it, writing them really is fun so far!_

 _MsMiuMiu: I'm glad you liked it and the kiss will be continued here, but probably not to the extent of your liking BUT Derek's a good country boy so he'll take things slow. :D_

 _luvaddek: Thank you! I really haven't watched the show in ages and haven't watched all that much of the show either so I'm glad they're authentic :) I hope I'll be able to get that right in the future too..._

 _addiealex: At first I really wasn't planning on them kissing so soon! But then my impatience got the better of me and I really would have kissed Derek in the first two minutes of meeting him so she's waited long enough! And I really didn't like Callie (and I really don't know why!) but Meredith will be in here for sure :)_

 _And as for everyone else: I hope you're still reading :) Who here really is from Kansas City? Because I'm starting to make things up because my friends who live there are being very vague about the wonderful things to do there..._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"So, are you ever going to kiss me?" Yep, way to go, Addison, she thought to herself when she actually heard herself ask him that. Sometimes she could just kick herself for the things she said but maybe this time she could blame it on the alcohol.

"Gee, you city girls are impatient." Derek chuckled and just as she was about to reply she noticed that he was leaning in and slowly closed the distance between them. He watched her eyes fluttering close and her lips parting just slightly before he covered them with his own. His hands were resting on her hips when he kissed her ever so softly, his lips just barely touching hers. Addison ran her fingers through his hair and moaned lowly but whenever she tried to pull him closer or to deepen the kiss, he pulled away slightly.

"Goodnight." He whispered before kissing her one more time and then turned around to walk back to his car. She had wanted to say something, pull him back towards her but that smile he had given her and that kiss had left her at a complete loss for words.

xxx

When she arrived at the hospital the next day she was more than glad that she only had to do rounds and check on one patient because her head hurt and she only vaguely remembered the events of the previous night. She even had to ask Richard to give her a ride to work because she had left her car. But how had she gotten home? Addison remembered that she'd had a good time and that she had really enjoyed spending time with her colleagues outside of work. And she remembered how much fun she had had with Derek Shepherd and how good it had felt to have his arms wrapped around her when he had tried to teach her how to play pool.

"Good morning." But then the man she had been thinking about appeared in front of her, a very charming smile on his face once again. And then it all seemed to be coming back to her. He had given her a ride home and walked her up to the porch and _oh no_ , had she really asked him to kiss her?

"Hi." She gave him a slight smile and tried to remember what really had happened the previous night. There was no way that she had asked him if he was going to kiss her, was there? She was too old for something like that.

"Are you alright?" And he looked so very amused again when he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Yeah." Was all she said and got off the elevator only to have him follow her. "Don't you have to work?" She gave him a look.

"Ah, impatient once again." He laughed and clearly enjoyed her reaction as he walked down the hall and left her alone. Addison leaned against the wall and sighed, she didn't mean to snap at him because it wasn't his fault and she really did enjoy his company but she was sure that he knew that she had just started to remember what had happened last night and he had found it amusing!

xxx

"So, what happened last night after we left?" Preston raised his eyebrows when Derek approached his two friends later that day.

"Nothing happened. Gee, what do you think happened? I'm not Mark." He gave his friend a look and got some coffee before he sat down next to the others.

"If you were me you'd be in a better mood because you'd have scored." Mark only shrugged his shoulders, clearly not taking offense in what Derek had just said.

"She's not like that now leave me alone because nothing happened. I just drove her home."

"Aha!" Mark grinned and held his hand out to Preston, who reluctantly got out his wallet. "Pay up!"

"This is what you were betting on?" Derek started to get annoyed because his friends were just being too childish! It was unbelievable.

"Dude, come on, we want you to be happy and we all know that you like her even though she can be kind of bitchy…" Mark started.

"Because she turned you down, but really, Derek, you like this woman and she likes you too so it's only a matter of time when something will happen, so we might as well make some money out of it."  
"You were betting on me driving her home?" He saw them nod and only rolled his eyes. "Me driving her home doesn't change anything. And I don't like her, we're colleagues and talk occasionally, that's it."

"Derek, if last night showed us anything is that you like her and she likes you. And since you're always so horribly picky about the women you date please tell me five things that are wrong with her because other than her not liking it here there's nothing."

"I'm done talking to you about this because nothing happened and nothing will happen." He got up and walked towards the door because anything he would say would be used against him in the end and it was better that they didn't know about the fact that Derek had kissed Addison the night before.

"Done for today?" Addison sat down next to Derek on a bench underneath one of the tall trees just a little outside of the hospital property. She smiled when he turned to look at her and she was glad that he didn't seem to mind her company at all.

"Yep, finally, weren't you supposed to be able to leave hours ago?" He gave her one of those smiles that made her feel like a high school girl that had the biggest crush on the star quarterback.

"I was but I watched your surgery." Addison saw a smug smile appear on his face. "You know, just to see if you country boys come close to the surgeons in New York."

"And what's the official verdict?" Derek raised his eyebrows at her. He had seen her up in the gallery and had thought to himself that Mark and Preston might just have a point and he did like her a little more than just on a professional/friendship basis.

"Hmm… I'm not convinced yet."

"Come on! Seriously, I removed a tumor from one of the most difficult regions in the brain! There was an article on that!" And then he saw her laughing and had to smile. "Aren't you just so funny."

"I try." She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, are we going to talk about that kiss last night or are you just going to blatantly ignore that little detail?" Derek watched the expression on her face before she looked down, clearly a little embarrassed. "Because, and I don't know about you, but that was a pretty good kiss."

"I'm not going to talk to you about this." She finally looked up and got a little annoyed because the smile on his face was so unbelievably smug and she didn't get how he could be so completely at ease talking about this! Why wasn't he embarrassed? But then again, she had had this teenage like crush on her colleague and had then asked him if he was ever going to kiss her. So maybe he really didn't have a reason to be embarrassed.

"So who would you like to talk about it with then?"

"Nobody, because there is absolutely nothing to talk about. I've had a little too much to drink last night and that's that." She quickly brushed it off. "And you don't have to look so very smug because that was the first and the last time that happened."  
"And why is that?" He leaned back on the bench and looked at her, now rather amused at her reaction.

"Because we're colleagues and it would be very unprofessional of us."

"So not because you don't want to kiss me again?"

"I never said that I do." She gave him a look.

"So, what is it? If we weren't colleagues, would you like me to kiss you again?" He moved just a little closer and saw her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and back.

"Uhm…" Addison realized that she had gotten quite side tracked and quickly snapped out of it. "We are colleagues, so don't be ridiculous."

"That's too bad because I know that despite your best efforts, you do like me, just a little bit." He nudged her slightly and saw a smile appearing on her beautiful features.

"Don't flatter yourself." She gave him another smile and got up. "Bye, Derek."

"Bye, Addison." He shook his head and smiled nonetheless. There was something very intriguing about this woman.

xxx

"So, how do you like Kansas so far?" Richard looked over at Addison who was once again looking for a decent apartment in the city but for some reason there never seemed to be anything that would meet her standards. Not that living with Richard and Adele really met her standards either…

"Are you asking about Kansas or about work?" She raised her eyebrows at her old mentor. Of course, she liked living with them but sometimes it was just a little difficult, especially for someone who was used to being alone.

"How do you like it here? In general." He asked again, slightly amused.

"Well, work is good, the people seem to be very nice and the cases are interesting _but_ I don't care for that annoying heat and the humidity because it messes with my hair and then, for some reason, it gets so horribly cold at night! What is up with this part of the country? And people still wear shorts!" Richard was now laughing and Addison had to smile as well. "I just don't get the mentality. Just like I don't get Shepherd. I mean, what's up with the flannel and that annoyingly good mood most of the time?"

"Oh, Shepherd, I like him!" Adele sat down next to her husband who just gave her a look before turning back to Addison.

"He's a great doctor and I heard you two had a good time out the other night."

"You went out with him?" Adele raised her eyebrows at Addison, who just looked increasingly annoyed.

"I didn't go out with him. Burke asked me to play pool with him, Sloan and Derek, I mean, Shepherd. So that's what we did, we played pool."

"Mhmm…" Adele just smiled knowingly. "Derek really is very nice."

xxx

"Addison! What are you doing tonight?"

"Not you." She said to Mark Sloan without even looking up from her file.

"I don't think we have met, Miranda Bailey." A woman next to Addison introduced herself. "I already like you better than all the other attendings." She looked back at Mark.

"Addison Montgomery, I've heard a lot about you." Addison smiled and shook her colleague's hand.

"I bet not anything good." Miranda chuckled before her pager went off. "It was nice to meet you." And with that she hurried down the hall.

"Yeah, you and the Nazi make an excellent team…" Mark mumbled. "And just so you know, I've completely given up on ever asking you out, because you're not the nicest person _and_ you have the hots for Shep," and just as she was about to say something not so polite he continued, "we are all having a barbecue tonight and that's what I wanted to ask you. And by all I mean Preston, myself and of course Derek. And we would like it if you joined us."

"Even though I'm not the nicest person?" She leaned against the counter and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, we can always work on that, can't we? The barbecue starts at six and we're doing it at Derek's place, which is in the middle of nowhere but I'm sure he'll give you a great description." Mark grinned and turned to leave. "See you tonight then." Maybe he and Preston should have told Derek that they were going to invite Addison but they could always tell him just a few minutes before six.

* * *

 _Soooo they're gonna hang out later tonight aka in the next chapter! What would you like to happen (even though I've already written it)? And (!) for the future, would you like actual squee (Spoiler, sorrynotsorry) or "and then they made love"?_

 _Anyway, reviews are love :-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Country Kind of Love**

 _Okay, I admit it, I should have updated Daddy's Little Girl before updating this story, but I'll update it tomorrow so yeah… AND I have an idea for a new story but I believe it is starting to get out of hand, not even gonna lie..._

 _LoveLastsForever: Thank you :) I seriously love Derek, really, LOVE and they should have been like this on the show, even though there probable should be some drama in this story at some point, but not just yet :)_

 _Guest: I'm glad you like the story and that you're on board with the squee :D_

 _NetflixPerson01: Thank you, I'm really glad that you like my stories and Daddy's Little Girl will be updated tomorrow :D_

 _Vicki: You are the second person to vote for squee! Yay! Because I prefer that too :D_

 _Uma FicWriter: I'm still thinking that I should slow down with updating because I'll come to the point when I won't have time to keep writing and would like to have some more chapters to just post but I'm starting to get impatient myself… And this chapter has more Addek bonding (why my laptop wanted to change this into 'bondage', I do not know… ew, definitely no bondage in this chapter…)_

 _Addison-fan: I'm glad you like the three of them because so do I and therefore there will be a lot of Preston and Mark as well :)_

 _luvaddek: Thank you :) and there will now definitely be squee in the future, not all that soon though, but there will be :D_

 _Lena-Prince08: Aww, thank you so much! I love Derek too, it's just sad that he only exists in my imagination and in my stories, depressing… BUT Burke and Mark would really make a handsome couple, not gonna lie :D And I like Addek stories much better than anything that happened on the show because somehow Addie started sleeping with every guy in sight and that was just… STUPID! And Derek and the stick figure with no soul… Just NO! Anyway, getting carried away here, but I'm glad you like the stories :)_

 _addiealex: Thank you so much :) I hope it'll be realistic in the future too because every now and then I actually start doubting if they really would do certain things, crazy, feels like I have several personalities sometimes… But they're gonna get a lot closer ;)_

 _ohsogabbs: I'm glad you're addicted because here is the next update :)_

 _I loved all of your reviews so much! Thank you all for reviewing and for reading and putting up with me in the first place :-*_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"So you guys just invited her over to my place without even asking me?" Derek gave his two friends a really annoyed look when they walked out of the hospital. It wasn't that he minded Addison joining them but he normally liked to know about things like that.

"Yep, and she's coming over and you'll look at her like a love sick puppy most of the night even though all she wants is for you to finally make your move." Mark laughed and nudged his best friend.

"She doesn't want me to make my move, whatever that's even supposed to mean and I've never looked like a love sick puppy." Derek scoffed. It was one thing to constantly get at him for being single but this was getting a little out of hand.

"Come on, all the female interns are head over heels in love with you and you haven't even noticed because you only ever look at Addison. So, really, ask her out, or something. It's about damn time." Preston chuckled and waved at Derek and Mark when he had reached his car.

"He's right. You know that I love you but Preston is right, it's about time that you finally go out with someone again. And on top of that, you like her and that really never happens."

xxx

When Addison arrived at the address Derek had given her earlier that evening she was more than just impressed. She didn't really know what she had expected but this definitely wasn't it. When she got out of her car she looked at the big house in the middle of nowhere and was completely in awe. There had been a private road leading up to his house in the middle of the woods. Well, apparently Kansas did have at least one very beautiful spot.

"Judging by the look on your face no one gets here on time, do they?" She gave him a smile when he opened the door for her.

"Uhm, it's not that but we start at seven." Derek laughed softly at the wide-eyed look she gave him. "Come on in, I figured they'd do something like that."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. But at least I brought some wine." She handed him a bottle of red wine and still looked really uncomfortable. Of course she had been under the impression that the others would be there as well.

"Thank you." Derek smiled and led her into the big kitchen. "And don't be sorry, they're just children trapped in a grown ups body…" Yes, right about now he really hated his friends for doing this. He liked Addison and he liked spending time with her but he knew that this right now made her uncomfortable and he couldn't blame her.

"Your house is incredible." She took a look around the kitchen and was even more impressed.

"You sound surprised."

"I am… Maybe because I pictured you living in like… A trailer or something, sorry." She had to laugh softly; glad that the slightly awkward tension between them seemed to fade.

"And let me guess, you hate trailers?" Derek had to laugh as well and handed her a glass of red wine.

"I do but I love red wine, so you have officially redeemed yourself. Almost, that is."

"What do I have to do to be a colleague in good standing again?" He leaned back against the counter and looked rather amused as he took her in completely. By now he was absolutely sure he had never seen anyone this beautiful. Her casual clothes didn't seem to differ from her work clothes because she was still wearing a dark blue dress and a knitted cardigan but no heels, maybe that made it her casual clothes.

"You could give me a tour." Addison took a sip of her wine and watched the amusement play on his face. She had always been very intrigued by that smile of his and the way his eyes twinkled. So far there was nothing about Derek Shepherd that she hadn't found charming, even his teasing had a certain charm to it.

"I can definitely do that. But first I have to ask: You don't by any chance hate dogs, do you?"

"No, I like dogs, why?" She was rather confused and watched him walk towards a door that he then opened and two very big dogs came running at her.

"Because I happen to have two." He chuckled at the way the two dogs excitedly ran around her. "They're both rescues from the shelter."

"Well aren't you two gorgeous?" She was now kneeling on the floor to properly pet and greet the dogs.

"The Doberman is Abby and the pit-bull is Herbert. And they're very nice dogs, I've had them since they were little, so don't worry."

"Abby, you and I seem to share an interest in fashion." Addison got off the ground and chuckled when she noticed the rhinestones on the dog's collar.

"My sister bought that and whenever I take it off Abby keeps complaining and when I hide it she finds it." Derek shook his head.

"Rhinestones are a very big deal to girls." She laughed because the dog seemed to agree completely.

"So I've heard. Are you ready for that tour now that I officially know that you're at least a bit country suitable?"

"Hey, what makes you think I'm not more than just a little country suitable?" She followed him into what seemed to be his living room and smiled when she saw photos of the dogs and his family.

"Maybe the fact that you don't seem to own any jeans?" Derek teased but wasn't completely joking because he had never seen her in jeans, or anything casual for that matter. "But to get back to that tour I promised, this is my living room and apart from the kitchen and the bedroom the only room I really do use."

"You don't use all of your rooms?" She walked towards the big fireplace and looked at a family photo. "Wow, big family."

"I don't use most of my rooms, I'm kind of simple that way." He grinned when she rolled her eyes at him before he continued. "And yes, kind of. I have four sisters and by now all of them are married, one divorced already, and two of them have children and the third is pregnant so this is my very elaborate way of telling you that, yes, the family is starting to get bigger and bigger."

"Do you see them a lot?" She smiled at how cute he looked when he talked about his family and she couldn't help but envy him just a little for that.

"Not as often as I'd like. My mom lives a few hours away but all of my sisters have moved to bigger cities on both coasts so we only see each other during the holidays. _But_ when I was little I used to wish for all of them to disappear." He shrugged and smiled when she laughed at that. "The rest of the house really isn't that interesting, but it's nice outside?"

"Just lead the way." Addison noticed how relaxed he looked compared to when he was at work. And it just made him a little more attractive to her.

"But I should warn you, this is nothing like New York City." He teased and opened the door that led outside onto the big deck. The dogs ran outside happily and lay down on a big pillow on the grass. Addison was amazed that she couldn't see a city light, a house or anything but trees, grass and some creek.

"It's gorgeous out here." She followed him outside and without even asking where he was going she also followed him down a little path.

"Did you just admit to liking Kansas?" Derek turned around once he had reached the small creek and looked quite amused when he saw her rolling her eyes again. "I won't tell anyone, trust me." He pulled her towards where he was standing.

"And what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at him when he came to stand behind her. Addison hated the little butterflies she had in her stomach whenever he was so close to her.

"I want to show you something." He pointed towards the water and watched the confusion on her face. "The sunset." He explained.

"You know that I saw that from over there, right?" She chuckled softly and looked at the reflection of the deep red sunset in the water. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen in the city and she had to admit that it was breathtaking.

"Yeah, so?" He whispered and rested a hand on her hip. Derek didn't know why but for some reason all he wanted was to have her closer to him and he was sure that he would do everything just to see her smile. Slowly she turned her head and was now looking directly at him. Despite everything she had said about them being colleagues and the fact that they should be professionals she leaned in to kiss him and Derek couldn't believe it. He responded to the kiss but just lightly grazed his lips over hers, almost as if he was afraid she'd pull back at any moment but she didn't and instead ran her tongue along his bottom lip and rested her hand on his upper arm. Just as he had pulled her closer to him they heard the dogs barking, followed by Preston calling Derek's name.

"So you do like me?" Derek pulled back and grinned at her.

"Don't look so smug because I _don't_ like you." She gave him a smile and pulled back before walking back towards the house.

He just stood there and shook his head, still smiling because this woman really was something else.

"Oh, hi, you're already here! Did Mark mess up the time again?" Preston grinned at Addison and sat down on one of the deck chairs, Mark following him.

"I might just have, sorry, happens to me all the time." He chuckled because they all knew it hadn't been a mistake.

"You two are just sooo funny." Addison gave them a look and glanced over her shoulder to see where Derek was.

"Well, look who finally made it! I thought we were starting at six?" Derek tossed Mark a bottle of beer once he had reached the deck.

"Honest mistake." Mark shrugged and despite his best efforts had to laugh. "So did you get the grand tour yet?"

"Yep and I'm still not too convinced I like it here." Addison turned around to look at Derek and gave him a quick smile.

xxx

"Oh my god, you did not sleep with his sister." Addison gave Mark a completely horrified look.

"Why keep it in the singular when it should be plural?" Derek mumbled and wasn't pleased at all. It wasn't bad enough that his friend slept with every woman in sight but for years Derek had told him that his sisters were off limits when he should have told them the same thing about Mark…

"Ew, that's just sick…" She shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mark rolled his eyes and got up. "Hey, Preston, how about another beer?"

"That'd be great, thank you." Of course, Preston didn't get what his friend meant but then glanced over at Derek and Addison and then it dawned on him. "Actually, I'll help you carry." And with that he got up as well and followed Mark inside.

"So how come the two of you are still friends? I mean, he's funny and can be nice and all but _that_?" Addison leaned back in her chair and pulled the blanket Derek had gotten her earlier a little tighter around herself.

"I have asked myself that very same question many times but he's still my best friend." He chuckled and looked over at her. "So are you just randomly going to kiss me from now on and still refuse to go out with me?" His voice was much lower now so only she was able to hear him.

"You've never asked me out." She took a sip of her tea and turned her head to look at him.

"Oh. Well, then I am now." He cleared his throat for emphasis. "Would you like to go out on a date with me some time?"

"Nope." Addison laughed at the look on his face. "Because we work together and that would be _entirely_ unprofessional." She gave him one of those smiles and shrugged her shoulders but moved closer to him nonetheless.

* * *

 _Yeah, she kisses him but dating would be unprofessional :D I admire her willpower because I don't think I could have said no to a date BUT willpower can always crumble, right? ;)_

 _Please tell me what you thought :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Country Kind of Love**

 _NetflixPerson01: This update is a little boring but they're getting there, hopefully. :D_

 _addiealex: Considering that they do work together it would really be unprofessional, but I don't think that should keep anyone from dating Derek Shepherd… I'm really glad you still like the story. :)_

 _LoveLastsForever: I think he just needs a little more patience and then (hopefully) it'll all work out. Even though I still need to work out why she came to Kansas in the first place..._

 _Uma FicWriter: I'm starting to run out of ideas for all those stories by now :D I don't think this one will have all that many chapters since there's not all that much left to cover BUT I'll have to think about it :D I think we are all pretty international here :D but then again, the wonders of the 21st century..._

 _Guest: There might be some drama coming up here but I don't know how to write snarky Derek because I want him to be all cute and stuff. :D_

 _geller516: Yeah, the guys are really funny that way :D but I thought the same thing about filling those rooms with a lot of kids and some more dogs… I have the feeling that my stories are starting to blend into one another, not good, but I'm glad you still enjoy them. :)_

 _Msmiumiu: This chapter will be a little boring, so I'm sorry, but I think it'll get more interesting soon and now there are the interns in there too._

 _Addison-fan: There will be a little more chaperoning this time, sorry about that :D but she's interested, kind of, at least._

 _Lena-Prince08: I really have no idea why she doesn't want to date but I haven't figured her whole background out yet :D needs to be a little dramatic but we'll get there… Preston and Mark really would make for a fun couple but I'll just have to find them a girlfriend since Mark doesn't seem like the guy who goes for anything but girls… I'm so glad all of you guys still love Addek because they really deserved a chance but after everything that had happened it really didn't seem too plausible..._

 _luvaddek: They won't date in this chapter but we are getting a little closer. :)_

 _Thank you all so much for reviewing! To quite Friends "you make me fly!"_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

A few weeks had passed and Addison had only seen Derek around the hospital and for the occasional lunch along with Mark and Preston. Yes, she had told him that she didn't like him and that they couldn't date because it would be unprofessional but she still found him quite charming, especially since he had brought her a cupcake this morning after their emergency surgeries. And now they were sitting at a table in the cafeteria and she couldn't really focus on anything Preston was saying because she kept glancing over at Derek.

"So you two agree?" Preston raised his eyebrows at both Addison and Derek who looked equally caught off guard.

"Yep." Derek answered and Addison nodded her head, neither of them had a clue what they had just agreed to.

"That's perfect." Mark couldn't stop laughing. "Because for the past three minutes Preston here has been going on and on about how the Aliens will land on this earth and how he thinks that Chuck Norris can beat them all. And that's what you two just agreed to."

"Because he totally would…" Addison shrugged her shoulders and tried not to look as embarrassed as she felt about not having paid attention at all.

"Uhuh, or you two could finally date so you can stop looking at each other like some high school kids." Preston was very amused at the looks on Derek and Addison's faces. They looked mortified and it had only gotten worse when Preston had mentioned dating.

"I'm just tired." Addison yawned and kept her gaze fixated on the salad in front of her.

"Yeah and unlike you we can't go home and sleep but have to do rounds and then check on a few of our patients." Derek gave his friends a look. Why did they always have to try to set him up?! It was starting to get really annoying.

"Of course, that's why you didn't realize Preston was talking about the greatness that is Chuck Norris…" Mark mumbled.

xxx

"Great, all of you get to assist during interesting surgeries and they put me on vagina duty." Alex Karev groaned when he saw the plan and noted that he was assigned to Dr. Montgomery.

"Are you serious?" Izzie Stevens looked over at him. "I wanted to work with her ever since she got here and you actually complain? She's separated conjoined twins and performed really difficult surgeries but you complain."

"Montgomery might be the hottest woman I've ever hated and those bitchy and hormonal women, seriously, they just need to get laid."

"Well, Dr. Karev," Addison was now standing behind the interns, "those bitchy and hormonal women mostly have gotten laid, which is why they're here." she watched the four interns slowly turn around, Karev's normally so self-righteous and smug smile had faded completely and now he just looked horrified. "But you're not a surgeon yet and you don't get to pick who you work with so I am deeply sorry that I somehow don't fulfill the requirements you usually have. However I will teach you to _care_. About your patients, their stories, their families and getting them well again. So until I say otherwise you will be working with me. Doesn't that just sound great, Dr. Karev?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him in a way that signalized him that he shouldn't answer before she walked off again.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Cristina Yang couldn't help but laugh. "That was brutal."

"Maybe you should read up on her career, it's really impressive." Meredith Grey tried because none of them had ever gotten Alex Karev. The only thing he really seemed to care about was cutting someone open and not really about the person on the table.

"But somehow she still ended up in Kansas." He mumbled. "That woman just gives me the creeps."

xxx

"Done for the night?" Derek yawned and leaned back against his locker after too long of a day. They had been up for most of the night and now it was six in the evening.

"Yes, finally. I think I've never been this tired before in my life. But I always say that after a day like this." Addison sat down on the wooden bench and smiled when he sat down next to her.

"So tomorrow, after we've slept a really, really long time Preston, Mark and I are watching the game at my house, if you don't have anything better to do it would be nice if you'd come too."

"That sounds good, thank you for inviting me. Are you guys always hanging out at your place?"

"Now that you mention it, I think we are… Don't ask me why." He stretched out and gave her a smile and she could have sworn that even after a long day at work he was still the most charming guy she had ever met.

"So what game are you watching tomorrow?"

"College football." He chuckled at the look on her face. When he had been studying at Harvard people hadn't understood that he still watched the Kansas games.

"Seriously? I thought you'd say NFL or something but okaaay, college football…"

"Welcome to Kansas."

xxx

"Please don't tell me I'm the first again?" Addison smiled at Derek once she had greeted his dogs.

"Nope, not this time." He led her inside where Mark and Preston were already sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey!" Mark greeted and looked up at Addison. "And she really doesn't own jeans. Did no one tell you that college football day is supposed to be casual?" He teased and watched her stand extremely close to Derek.

"This is casual." She gave him a look and saw them laugh. "Next time I'll know to wear my gym clothes or something…"

"I think even your gym clothes look really fancy." Preston walked into the living room and handed Mark another beer.

"So for someone with a house that big you have very limited seating." Addison commented once she was sitting down in a big chair right next to Derek because she had had the choice of sitting on the sofa with Mark and Preston or next to Derek so the choice had been easy. Even if it had earned her some looks from the other two.

"Do you mind?" Derek raised his eyebrows at her and watched her sip some of her beer. He hadn't missed the grin on Mark's face when she had sat down next to him instead of on the couch that was also occupied by Abby.

"Nope. So you guys have to explain this to me, which of those teams are you for?"

"Well, we work at the University of Kansas Hospital so there's the University of Kansas playing…" Preston chuckled but stopped when she gave him a look. "Geez, if you gave Karev that look I get why he's afraid of you."

"He's not afraid of me," she said before adding, " _yet_ but I really don't like this guy."

"Why did you request to have him assigned to you permanently then?" Mark hadn't understood her at all because Karev's smug attitude even surpassed Mark's when he had still been an intern.

"Because he doesn't care. And if there's one thing I can teach people it's to _care_ plus I wanted to punish him… Is that mean?" By now the three men were laughing.

"I think you're punishing yourself but what is it you really wanted to punish him for? For not caring or did he hit on one of your patients as well?" Derek turned towards her, his arm resting right behind her on the back of the large chair.

"For not caring and maybe for saying that I might be, and I quote, the hottest woman he has ever hated." She rolled her eyes but then had to smile when she saw Derek laughing. When he was laughing his eyes lit up and turned into almost indigo.

"Note to myself: Don't call Addison hot." Mark mumbled in between laughs.

xxx

"So, I have absolutely no idea who even won…" Addison had offered to help Derek clean up and the other two had used this as their way out and had just left.

"We did, so you can celebrate." Derek laughed softly and leaned against the counter. He knew exactly why his friends had left and he hated them for doing this. She had already said that she wasn't interested in him so they could just drop it by now.

"How do you suggest we celebrate?" She had come to stand close to him and licked her lips suggestively. Of course she had told him that she wasn't interested in dating him, which wasn't entirely true but that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun…

"Well," he leaned in just a little closer and had to smile when she closed her eyes, "but that would be entirely _unprofessional_ , wouldn't it?" He whispered and pulled away before stepping around her.

"Are you serious?" She turned around to look at him.

"Yep, you refuse to go out with me, so my hands are tied." He shrugged his shoulders and had that smug smile on his face that she really hated.

"Because I don't like you and it would be unprofessional."

"So you don't like me but you'd sleep with me? Because we both know that you wouldn't."

"How would you even know?" By now she was bluffing because he was right and it annoyed her that he was right.

"Because you didn't go out with Mark, usually an indicator that you aren't just looking for someone for one night. But since you said that you hated it if someone is persistent I'll just say this one more time and you'll get to think about it, so don't shoot me down immediately, because that would be cruel and you said that you cared, right?" He saw her nod reluctantly because he had now used her words against her. "Addison Montgomery, I'd like to take you out some time and not because I think you're hot or because I want to 'have desert at your place'," he smiled when she started to laugh, "but because I think you're funny, smart and probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and because of the way you now look embarrassed even though you're probably used to hearing that. I want to go out with you because I want to get to know you, because you care so much about your patients and because, even despite your best efforts, you're starting not to hate Kansas. So, how about you think about it and get back to me in a week?"

"Alright, but who says that I'll agree then?" She raised her eyebrows and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach because no one had ever said anything this sweet.

"Call it foolishness." Derek shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

* * *

 _They still didn't date but she suggested simply having fun. Oooops :D_

 _What did you think? Any suggestions or request for the future? Reviews are love :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Country Kind of Love**

 _Addison-fan: They're bickering really is fun! Even though I have my doubts that they were "supposed" to be like that on the show but that's the wonderful thing about AU :D_

 _Jennifer: How did you know I was gonna have them horse riding! :D They will, not on the first date though but it's already written ;)_

 _Lena-Prince08: Okay, I really am considering Mark/Preston at some point! Not even kidding! Those are seriously some bad thoughts and I will focus on Addek before going… Marston? Park? Markton? (idk!) :D_

 _luvaddek: They really had such great potential! So sad that they never really got a shot :(_

 _LoveLastsForever: Oh, that sex proposition! :D I honestly don't even know what got into me then but good thing he pulled the reins on that one… uhuhmmm… They will be taking it all very slow because he's a good and old fashioned country boy :D_

 _Msmiumiu: I'm so glad you love them too! And I really need more ideas of Karev on vagina duty, seriously, medicine is really not my strong suit at all..._

 _Ana Morais: I haven't seen more of GA either, so it's all good :D I'm so glad you like the story :)_

 _Isabel Mesquita: I used to think that only teenagers acted like they do in the story but since I am getting older and older this actually still goes on and I really will never acknowledge and/or include the whole hanging out/casual dating society nowadays..._

 _Anne Thomas: I'm sorry the UD took so long!_

 _Guest: Here the UD is!_

 _Chrissy: I haven't given up on any of the stories, I hope you're still reading ;)_

 _Guest: Here is the newest UD!_

A/U: Alright! Sorry for the late update but I was in Munich and went to a Bruce Springsteen concert (do any of ya kids still know him?! :D) and it was AWESOMEEEEEEEEE! Anywhoooooo, hope you're still reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

An entire week had passed and Addison and Derek had spent some lunches together at the hospital but she hadn't mentioned him asking her out again and it was starting to drive him crazy. He hadn't been able to really focus on anything and was now sitting in the doctor's lounge with Mark, who was obviously not too amused about the bad mood his best friend seemed to be in.

"Derek, what is bothering you? Your mood is annoying and so is the fact that I had to ask you what's bothering you. We're not chicks."

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a case."

"He's been thinking about a certain colleague of ours and I know this because," Preston sat down next to his friends and could see the look Derek gave him but continued anyway, " _because_ she has been just like that. Well, she's been side tracked but she hasn't been this grumpy."

"Gentlemen." Addison greeted before Derek could even answer. "So, Friday night, what time?" She ignored the looks the other two were giving her and just raised her eyebrows at Derek, who had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. "You asked me out and I'm saying yes." She decided to clarify, by now clearly amused.

"Oh, right, uhm, how about seven?" He was still a little baffled when she sat down next to him and started drinking his coffee.

"Seven sounds good." Addison smiled at him before turning towards the others. "And you don't get to make stupid jokes."

"You know that she's only going out with you because she'll turn forty soon and hasn't been married, right?" Mark ignored the look Addison was giving her and just looked over at Derek. "Because normally she'd be way out of your league."

"Excuse me? None of you are married!" She really was offended. And he had said that she'd turn forty soon! _Forty_!

"But we were and therefore were able to decide that marriage really wasn't for us. You women still believe that you have to do this once in your life and Derek still believes that he'll find the love of his life."

"Really, Mark, some poor woman actually married you?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

"Thank you for that, man, and yes, Mark was married. For about three months back in college." Derek explained. "And Preston was married before we met him."

"Yep and while marriage wasn't for us, it's nice to see you two finally going out on a date." Preston quickly said before Mark could protest again. He really was glad to see that Derek hadn't been able to stop smiling ever since she had told him that she wanted to go out with him.

"You still won't be best man." Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Excuse me? Why not?"

"Uhm, excuse _me_ but we are going on our first date so stop discussing that." Derek cut in because the last thing he needed was his two friends making some absurd wedding plans or turning the whole best man thing into a competition when there wasn't even a wedding in the future.

"I vote Preston for best man. Mark could be the maid of honor." Addison chuckled when she saw the triumphant smile on Preston's face and the annoyance on Mark's.

xxx

"So, what are you planning on doing on your very first date?" Preston came up behind Derek at the nurses' station where he was just signing the last few charts before finally heading home.

"I have absolutely no idea." He sighed and closed the chart in front of him. For the past few days Derek had been trying to come up with something incredibly memorable to do on their first date but he hadn't had any luck at all. "Because every time I think of something I just don't know… She's probably been out to much nicer restaurants, has been to the cliché date of dinner and a movie and has seen much greater things than Kansas…"

"Be that as it may, why don't you do something that isn't cliché at all? Because she might just like that since she liked your house she might just not really be into all that fancy stuff."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Then you take her to that really fancy dinner somewhere in New York the next time." Preston laughed but then saw the desperate look on Derek's face. "Sorry, but she's hung out with Mark and me to spend some time with you. Even if she might not admit it, she likes you and if you do something she wouldn't expect she'd like you even more. She moved away from New York after all."

xxx

Addison was glad that Richard and Adele were out for the night because she really didn't know how to explain that she now was freaking out completely because all the clues she had gotten to their date that evening was ' _Dress casual, and by that I mean wear jeans ;)_ ' and it really wasn't helpful at all. Where was he taking her that she could wear jeans?! The rodeo?!

"Good evening." Derek smiled at her when she opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised that she had followed his advice and had put on jeans, a t-shirt and a knitted cardigan and he could have sworn that she looked even more beautiful like this.

"Good evening, so where are you taking me?" She closed the door behind her and followed him towards his car.

"Patience." He just chuckled and held the door open for her. "But you don't get to complain, okay?"

"I never complain." Now she had to laugh as well because they both knew that that really wasn't the truth.

"At first I was going to take you to the Ultimate College Basketball Experience but then I figured that I might have to ease you into living in Kansas before I can get you to do that." Derek looked over at her and could see that she was smiling at that comment.

"So you decided to kill me and bury me in the middle of nowhere instead?" She raised her eyebrows at him before glancing back at the very deserted road or highway or whatever they were currently on.

"That thought did cross my mind." That earned him a slight nudge. "But I'm taking you to Runza because I'm sure you always go to fancy restaurants and this way not all dates blend together at some point."

"Okay," she laughed softly and watched him, "so this is why you're taking me to Nebraska?" Addison was still intrigued by him and amazed at just how much fun simply driving around the middle of nowhere was with him.

"Exactly."

"When can I finally eat whatever it is that you ordered?" She whined after he had told her to wait before she opened the takeout bags.

"How about two more minutes?" Derek rolled his eyes because she was so impatient. "We've almost reached our destination."

"There are no destinations, we are in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows and saw that she hadn't looked up but instead had been staring at the food for the last few minutes. "Because we're here, even if it's in the middle of nowhere." Addison looked up and saw that they now were in a drive-in theater and had to smile.

"I didn't even know there were still drive-in theaters." She leaned back in her seat and turned towards him.

"There are, in the middle of nowhere anything is possible." Derek got their food and handed her a bag. "And now you can eat."

"There really isn't much of a backseat in your car though. I thought you had to watch these movies from a backseat?"

"No, you watch the movies in the front seats, the backseat is for _watching_ the movie."

"See, that they don't teach you in New York." She laughed and started to eat some of her fries. "So you don't want to _watch_ the movie with me?" she teased him.

"Nope," Derek shook his head, "my intentions are very honorable, ma'am."

"That really wasn't the most romantic movie you could have picked." Addison whispered when the movie was almost over. She was by now sitting on Derek's side of the car, his arm wrapped around her and her head resting on his shoulder.

"You don't think The Shining is at least a little romantic?" He asked and pulled her a little closer towards him.

"No, but I have to admit that I haven't had this much fun in a really long time." She turned her head slightly to look at him and smiled. It was the truth, even though their date had been very unlike any she had had before it also was one of the best, if not the best ever.

"It's not over yet though. You don't have a curfew, do you?" He gave her his most dreamy smile and ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Are you just re living your high school dates?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him and rested her hand on his knee.

"Very funny. I think my only real date in high school was prom. Which makes me sound really pathetic if I think about it…"

"It's not pathetic but then we really should make this date count, shouldn't we?" She smiled when he leaned in to kiss her but then was interrupted by someone honking behind them. The movie was now over and everyone was starting to drive away and apparently they were blocking someone's way. "Ugh, I hate these kids." Addison rolled her eyes and moved back in her seat. It hadn't been enough that during the middle of the movie some kid had knocked and asked if they had condoms only for his girlfriend to tell him that he shouldn't ask old people because _clearly_ they didn't have sex any more.

"So I remember that you said you liked the stars here." They were now parked at a lookout point from where they could see the city lights of Kansas City but were still pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"I do but where are you going?" She was confused when he got out of the car but quickly followed him into the back of his pickup truck where he had already put down a blanket for her to lie down on.

"I think this is my favorite date _ever_." She whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence and simply looking up at the star filled sky. So far this had been the most unconventional date she had ever been on but it also had been the best. By far. But he didn't need to know everything.

"Yeah?" Derek turned towards her and couldn't help but grin when he saw her nod her head and turn over as well. Slowly he leaned in again and hoped that maybe this time they wouldn't be interrupted. When he finally kissed her it seemed like time was standing still and Addison knew she had never felt like this before. She moved closer to him and parted her lips to grant his tongue entrance. His arms wrapped around her waist when she moaned softly against his lips and her fingers moved underneath the sweater he was wearing. Addison felt her entire skin tingle under his touch and just never wanted this moment to end because it was perfection.

* * *

 _So, how about that Brexit, huh? Just kiddiiiiing, how about that DATE! How did you like it? Are you still reading? What would you like to happen?_

 _And seriously, you all still know Bruce Springsteen, right? Don't make me feel old..._

 _REVIEWS ARE LOVE, DARLINGS :-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Country Kind of Love**

 _NetflixPerson01: I'm not abandoning any of my stories and I have some more chapters written for this one but somehow I'm rereading them and am not sure if they're really going where I want this story to go and then I can't help but wonder if I even know where I want this story to go or why we even are on this planet and that leads to a Sophie's world discussion with myself… Sorry :D_

 _Addison-fan: If it wasn't for you I would have put updating off for a lot longer! Thank you! And, yes, Addek has so much potential! But they pretty much sank that ship just like they do on all the shows I watch… Maybe it's me._

 _luvaddek: I'll be updating Counting Stars tomorrow (I think) and I'm not so sure about the rest._

 _lorenalims: I'm glad you're still reading :) :)_

 _Guest: I'm not so sure about updating Daddy's Little Girl because I don't like it so far and it'll break your heart and yeah..._

 _Lena-Prince08: That Mark/Preston relationship really does sound fun, doesn't it! :D But, no, I will find them cute girls because I think Preston/Mark would be a lot to handle! :D_

 _Msmiumiu: Thank you so much :) And I had to reread most of this as well because I'm always so afraid of mixing up my stories ever since I sent a chapter to a professor instead of emailing my essay… Yeah, living that awkward life._

 _Kae: I'm sorry but I have no clue what Calzona is and I didn't like Callie (SORRY!) and I don't even know why..._

 _A/U: I don't even know what A/U stands for..._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Addison Montgomery." She answered her phone absentmindedly and hadn't even bothered to check her caller ID before picking up.

" _Derek Shepherd."_ Addison could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Don't mock me." She had to smile nonetheless and was glad he had called because she had been waiting all morning to hear from him again after their date the night before.

" _I wasn't, I promise. So, what are you doing?"_

"Looking for a decent place to live… Would you like to help me?"

" _I wish I could but I'm at the hospital and am currently hiding from Yang because whoever said that there aren't any stupid questions, or too many questions, clearly hasn't worked at a teaching hospital before."_

"I'm really sorry about that." Addison started to laugh because she knew what he meant just a little too well.

" _Yeah, you're not but I was wondering if you're free tonight?"_

"As a matter of fact, I just happen to be free. What are your plans?" She smiled widely when at the thought of going out with him later on.

" _Just dress casual again and let me surprise you. I'll see you tonight at eight, O'Malley wants something."_

"Okay, bye, Derek."

" _Bye."_ He smiled and hung up the phone.

xxx

"So, don't tell me you didn't score." Mark chuckled as he sat down next to his best friend who was catching up on some post OP notes in the gallery.

"Would you just keep your voice down?" Derek gave him a look when he heard a few of the interns giggle and Mark just winked at them. "You know, it's good that we keep getting new interns because if not you would have already slept or tried to sleep with the entire staff…"

"Good thing this is a teaching hospital then, isn't it?" Of course something like this couldn't get Mark at all. "But seriously now, how did it go?"

"Really good, better than any date I've ever had." He couldn't stop grinning when he thought back to their date. Derek had never met anyone like Addison before and he couldn't wait to see her again.

"So you did score?"

"No, would you just stop it now because it's not like that." Derek now looked annoyed and Mark only shrugged her shoulders because he knew if he said anything else when they were surrounded by their colleagues and interns, Derek might just kill him.

xxx

"Did you hear that McDreamy is dating someone?" Izzie Stevens asked as she and Cristina Yang approached Meredith Grey at the nurses' station.

"Seriously?" Meredith looked up from the book she had been reading, thanks to Dr. Bailey.

"Yep, he and McSteamy were talking about it in the gallery earlier. So apparently your crush has a girlfriend now" Cristina leaned against the counter and glanced at the book Meredith had been reading.

"Who are McDreamy and McSteamy?" Addison asked. Her and Miranda Bailey had come up behind the interns who had whirled around and stared at the two doctors in shock.

"Shepherd and Sloan. You three better go do some work and send Karev to see me because Dr. Montgomery has very exciting news for him." The interns nodded and hurried off.

"I can tell Karev that he is now permanently assigned to me on Monday, it'll be fun." Addison grinned. "But seriously, McDreamy and McSteamy?"

"Yep, it'll just make their huge egos even bigger. Even though I'm not sure that's even possible." Miranda rolled her eyes because this year's interns seemed to surpass the others when it came to gossiping and falling very hard for their attendings, at least for Sloan and Shepherd.

"Wait, Preston and I didn't get nicknames?"

"Nope, and after the whole thing with Karev you should be glad when he doesn't give you one." Miranda had to laugh because she liked Addison and she was glad that she would at least try to teach Karev how to improve his bedside manner.

"Yeah, he still thinks I'm hot, I'll be fine." Addison joked. "But I'll go ask McDreamy something and maybe mention that nickname…"

"So you're Shepherd's mystery date?" Miranda asked quietly so no one would overhear and she simply refused to use the stupid nicknames her interns had given Sloan and Shepherd.

"Maybe." Addison just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She had just started working at the hospital and really didn't need more gossip than necessary even though Miranda Bailey hardly was the gossiping type.

"Good, because from what I hear there hasn't been anyone in a really long time. Not that I ever listen to the rumors that go around here."

"I'm glad because I really don't like to share."

"And I'm just glad you picked Shepherd because I think he's the most bearable out of them. And don't tell him that I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me." Addison laughed softly. "Bye Miranda!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't McDreamy and McSteamy. And Preston." Addison sat down at their table, already grinning when she saw the looks on their faces. Mark looked awfully smug and Derek just looked a little embarrassed, which she found really cute.

"Let me guess, Shepherd is McDreamy and he's McSteamy?" Preston saw Addison nod her head. "And we don't have any nicknames?"

"Nope, but I'm glad because Miranda and I couldn't imagine that they would give me a nice nickname since Karev will officially be forced to be on 'vagina duty' as he put it, for quite some time."

"Who said that I'm McSteamy? And why are you and the Nazi on a first name basis? We have worked with her for years and we still call her Dr. Bailey."

"Because she likes me, perhaps?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him. "And Yang, Stevens and Grey came up with the nicknames. Even though Grey's out of the question since she apparently has a crush on Derek." She saw that he now looked even more embarrassed.

"How can you be here for half a day and already know more than I know after working here for years?" Derek rested his hand on her knee and she just smiled at him. The interns were right he really was McDreamy.

"How about playing some pool tonight?" Preston asked them. "Mark and I want a rematch."

"Well, McDreamy and I have plans." Addison giggled at the look he gave her; apparently he didn't find this nickname as adorable as she did.

"Not if you keep calling me McDreamy."

"See, we are already irrelevant. This only happens when Shepherd has a girlfriend." Mark rolled his eyes when he realized that neither Addison nor Derek was paying attention to them.

xxx

"I'm starting to believe that you just take me out so I'll have to wear jeans and then feel really uncomfortable in my work clothes." Addison stated when Derek picked her up for their second date.

"Yep, only reason." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her because he really didn't want to wait all night to do that again. Addison smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a little disappointed when he pulled back just a few moments later. "You look really beautiful." Derek was sure he'd never get tired of seeing her blush when he told her that.

"Thank you and I am very glad you're not wearing flannel." She laughed softly and got in the car when he held the door open for her.

"I will if you don't stop mentioning that."

"I don't mind, looks good on you." Addison only shrugged her shoulders and saw him smile and shake his head. "So, where are we going?"

"The Kansas City fair."

Soon they were standing in line for the Ferris wheel and Addison stood as close to Derek as only humanly possible. "So, where exactly did you grow up?"

"It's called Oskaloosa and hold back your laughter, we have as many as a thousand and something people living there." Derek chuckled as they got on the gondola. "So Kansas City is really big, if you ask me."

"So what is there to do in Oskaloosa?" She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Absolutely nothing. But there's a lake close by and we went to school…" He realized that there really hadn't been anything to do but growing up there had still been amazing. "But you're not originally from New York, are you?"

"Why, would that intimidate you, you country boy?" She chuckled when he nodded. "I'm from Hartford, Connecticut and there also wasn't much to do. But the more interesting question here is why you never got married."

"The question might be interesting but the answer really isn't." Derek saw that the answer was far from satisfying enough so he continued, "As Mark told you, I was a geek in high school and a small town doesn't offer all that many girls, especially ones that aren't related to me, and in medical school I dated but whenever I mentioned moving back here once I was a doctor they didn't seem to be too thrilled anymore. And now that I'm back here I just never met anyone I wanted to marry."

"Well, we can always change that." Addison winked at him before kissing him again once they had reached the top of the wheel and could see the entire city beneath them.

"What about you?" He smiled at how cute she was, which was quite unexpected. "Ever been close to getting married?" He asked when she had shaken her head.

"Once. But I freaked out and ran as far as I could. So I'm guessing either it just wasn't meant to be or I'm like Maggy Carpenter in Runaway Bride but one engagement isn't enough to establish a pattern."

xxx

"And now we are in Missouri and looking over at Kansas?" She asked and turned around slightly to look at Derek who was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. They were in the back of his car again and looking down at the Missouri River.

"Yep, because Kansas City has a shared center. Mark and Preston actually live in Missouri while I prefer to stay in Kansas." He pulled her closer against him, glad that she had seemed to have had fun tonight. "So since I've told you way too much about my many sisters, do you have brothers and sisters?"

"I'm an only child."

"Really… What's that like?" Derek had to laugh when she rolled her eyes.

"Really boring. And I always wanted a sister so I really envy you for that."

"Don't speak too soon, you don't know them."

"Well, I know you and I like you." She whispered and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Which you kept denying." Derek kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket a little tighter around them.

"You know, I was holding out for Karev but since he hates me you seemed like the best choice." She teased him with a grin on her face when he just snorted. "So I still haven't found an apartment and Adele keeps smiling at me whenever I say that I'm going out and then she asks me where I've been all night… I'm almost forty, as Mark put it, and have to answer questions about where I spent the night. And she doesn't seem to believe me when I say that we just looked at the stars." By now Derek was laughing because this sounded a lot like the things his mother had kept asking him even when he was in college and she called.

"Don't listen to Mark, he pretty much had a meltdown when he turned forty and how about I go look for apartments with you."

"Or I move into all those rooms you don't use. I'm sure Abby and Herbert won't mind."

"Would _one_ room really be big enough for you? Because I've seen my sisters' closets and I'm pretty sure that you have even more stuff than they do."

"Hmm, McDreamy isn't being so dreamy." She laughed and quickly leaned in to kiss him when he was about to protest. His hands were getting lost in her hair and she draped one of her legs over his to have him closer. The first time they had kissed his lips had just barely touched hers but by now all that hesitation had disappeared and Derek could have sworn that he had never felt like this before. Kissing her made him feel like he was on cloud nine and when she moaned against his lips he suddenly didn't have enough of her in reach. Addison pulled him towards her a little further and felt her entire body tingling when his fingers trailed up her thigh slowly.

* * *

 _Okaaay so it was cute and fluffy and all but I've been watching Beverly Hills, 90210 (yes, the original) and omg I want Brandon Walsh and Susan Keats to happen! Does anyone even remember that show? Anyhow, I know they won't last but a girl can dream, right?_

 _But, be that as it may, what did you think of the chapter? Pleased? Suggestions? And also suggestions as to how far I should take this story (that means stop while they're still dating or have them get married and then one dies in a killing that was actually meant for the other one?) NO idea is too crazy ;)_

 _REVIEWS ARE LOVE :-*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Country Kind of Love**

 _LoveLastsForever: Okay, I just re read this and it will be a little too cute again :D Maybe I need to add some drama at some point._

 _Msmiumiu: I'm sorry I kept you waiting for such a long time! But here it is and no reason to be nervous, I'm still on fluff :)_

 _Addison-fan: I feel like this story needs some drama! But I'll see, I doubt a lot of people are even still reading..._

 _Lena-Prince08: It took forever! I'm sorry! But the others have mostly been updated, so that's something, I guess. I hope you like this one too :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"Hey." Derek whispered when he came up behind her in front of the OR board a week after their second date. Their busy schedules had made it impossible to go out again and he had missed her and especially spending time alone with her because now Mark and Preston were usually having lunch, breakfast or dinner at the hospital with them.

"Hi." Addison smiled and turned around to look at him. "I don't think I've seen you around here in a _really_ long time." Of course she knew that he had had an emergency surgery because she had watched.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you up in the gallery I'd also like to see you tonight because apparently we both are done in half an hour."

"Hmmm, I've heard that rumor." She pulled him a little closer by his scrub top and kissed him quickly when she saw that they were alone, at least for now. "So where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie at my place." He saw her raise her eyebrows and the amused look she gave him. "And by that I mean actually watching a movie because after the last week I think we don't need so many people around…"

"You make a very good point." Addison grinned because she simply couldn't wait to spend the evening with him. Preston and Mark had kept teasing her because she always tried to watch Derek's surgeries and just see him whenever she had time. And he had done the same.

"So my place around seven?"

"Are we invited?" Preston asked as he and Mark came up behind them.

"I don't think we want to watch those two make out. Even though tonight would be your third date so it's even okay for Shepherd to finally seal the deal." Mark said very matter off factly and took a sip of his coffee.

"I am so sorry I'm friends with him." Derek had turned towards Addison and she noticed how mortified he looked because of what Mark had just said. He didn't want her to think that it was his intention to get her into bed, because it really wasn't.

"You still love me. And if you disagree I can just tell her when the last time was that you actually did get laid." Mark knew that this would shut his best friend up while Preston and even Addison had to laugh.

xxx

"Richard, I think I have finally found an apartment so you can start celebrating now." Addison walked through the door and gave Richard a smile. After her shift at the hospital she had gone straight to the apartment she had wanted to look at all week and it really seemed perfect. At least as perfect as Kansas could be.

"Well, I hear you're celebrating with Shepherd these days?" He raised his eyebrows at her and looked up from the medical journal he was reading.

"Did they write that in the medical journal or why would you think that?"

"I've overheard Sloan and Burke and Adele mentioned something. Now, I don't care who you spend your evening or whatever with, but there will be nothing of that sort happening in my hospital and no one will gossip about it in my hospital and you two will still act like professionals. There will be _no_ screwing around in my hospital."

"Yes, sir." She had to laugh at the look on his face. Clearly he didn't find this as amusing as she did.

"So you're happy? Even in Kansas?"

"Very happy." Addison confirmed with a smile on her face. "Even in Kansas."

"No chance you'll date Sloan and he'll stop distracting every female colleague?" Richard figured it might be worth a try, because maybe if Mark Sloan were in a relationship it would finally put an end to him hitting on everything female that moved.

"Not a snowflake's chance in hell and I doubt it would even change anything." Addison had to laugh. "Plus I'm not sacrificing myself."

xxx

"Good evening." Derek greeted her with a smile on his face when he opened the door for her that evening. They had talked on the phone earlier and he still hadn't been able to finally see her again.

"Good evening." She leaned in to kiss him and sighed contently when he wrapped his arms around her. Addison wasn't sure she had ever felt this comfortable around anyone else before but she was absolutely sure that she would never let him go again.

"So are you getting the apartment?" He asked once they had pulled apart because his dogs had realized that they had a visitor and were now running around Addison very excitedly.

"I think so, but if you don't have anything better to do tomorrow I'd like your opinion." She got off the ground after petting the dogs and followed Derek into the living room.

"Sounds good. Any chance it's right next to my house?" He tried and chuckled when she peaked into the kitchen. "Don't tell me you're hungry again."

"It's not but it's only ten minutes from here so it's really not that far and I am hungry, don't act like I always am." She laughed softly when she saw him roll his eyes because she really was always hungry.

xxx

"I think I changed my mind and want to move in with you." Addison smiled when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Just because of my cooking I'm guessing?" He led her towards the winter garden.

"And maybe because of your view." She sat down on the sofa next to him and pulled a blanket over them. "And just maybe because of you." She teased him.

"Good thing that you have at least decided to mention me." He laughed. "But since I promised you a movie," he turned on the TV before continuing, "I figured Runaway Bride would be the obvious choice for the evening since you said that running from an engagement once isn't enough to establish a pattern. So we are now trying to establish a pattern."

"You're just sooo funny." Addison had to laugh nonetheless. "You should be happy that I really enjoy that movie, much more than The Shining. And maybe this time we won't be interrupted."

"That would be very nice." He whispered in her ear and she couldn't help the shiver that ran right through her body.

"Mhm, since I've heard that it's been a while." Even though she was now risking to ruin the mood she just had to bring this up.

"How come I knew that you weren't gonna let this go by?" Derek groaned and let himself fall back against the sofa. Of course Mark had to say it and now she brought it up.

"Hey, Derek?" She whispered when he had closed his eyes. Addison moved to lie down beside him when he slowly cracked one eye open to glance over at her. "It's been a while for me too."

xxx

"So what conclusion did you come to?" Addison turned her head to look over at Derek, who, surprisingly enough, hadn't fallen asleep during the movie.

"I think it's safe to assume that you're not like that." He chuckled and smiled when she moved a little closer, by now her leg was draped over his and she was halfway on top of him.

"Very good. But I have to ask you something." She waited for him to look at her before she continued. "Have you ever been in love?" She saw that he really had to think about this.

"No, I haven't. Not really, at least…" Derek admitted after a little. "Why?"

"Because Mark was right and I really am turning forty soon and I've never been married and am pretty sure I've never _really_ been in love… But I really like you and that's also been a while." Addison rolled her eyes when he just smiled smugly. "Don't look so smug."

"Don't roll your eyes because I really like you too. And I'm, according to Mark, Preston and all my sisters, way too picky to ever find someone. So I get to look very smug because the most beautiful, smart and caring woman in the entire world just admitted that she likes me after denying it for weeks." Instead of answering verbally Addison leaned in to kiss him. She hadn't come to Kansas to meet anyone partially because she had doubted that there would be anyone decent in this place and partially because she hadn't even wanted to meet anyone. She smiled against his lips when she felt his hands trail over her ribcage and her hips. Soon their kiss had turned more passionate and she ran her teeth along his bottom lip slightly as she pulled him closer, which resulted in him ending up on top of her.

"But now I get to be smug, right?" He whispered against her lips but didn't give her a chance to reply because the last thing he wanted was to stop kissing her. When his tongue slipped into her mouth and his fingers slowly made their way underneath the shirt she was wearing a low moan left her lips because every touch seemed to set her skin ablaze. Addison couldn't help another moan when he moved his kisses from her lips along her jaw and towards her neck, immediately finding that spot right below her ear that always made her melt completely. In one swift motion she pulled his sweater over his head and showered his now exposed skin with kisses of her own. When Derek had gotten over his initial surprise he shed her shirt as well and took her wrists in his hands, pinning them above her head so that he could take her in without her distracting him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear when he saw the self-conscious look on her face and then he leaned in to kiss her again. He felt her smile against his lips as he let go of her wrists before he slowly ran his fingers up her sides and towards her chest. Her hips rose off the sofa when he began to massage her breast through the fabric of her bra. Derek kissed down her neck once again and pressed his hips into hers as soon as he heard her moan again. Those breathy moans of hers were already promising to drive him crazy and now he knew that she was grinning because she could feel exactly what she had been doing to him. But just as she had started to unbutton his jeans both of their pagers started to go off.

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned and looked up at him, noticing that he looked just as annoyed as she did. "I'm not even on call…"

"Me neither…" He sighed and reluctantly moved off her before checking his pager. "Great, 911…" Derek smiled when she kissed him again before starting to put her clothes on again.

"I bet Richard is doing this on purpose to stop us from… How did he put it? 'Screwing around at the hospital' or maybe not just at the hospital." Addison had to laugh when she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry."

xxx

"So, is the most attractive neurosurgeon done for the night?" Addison whispered to Derek but then noticed Mark, who had been a little around the corner so she hadn't seen him.

"I'm in plastics but yes, I am done for the night, it's so nice of you to ask!" Mark grinned at her; of course he would find this entire situation very amusing.

"You're too awake for emergency surgeries." She told him and yawned, leaning into Derek completely.

"I'm done for tonight and he's only this up beat because one of the nurses agreed to go out with him, must be sleep deprived…" Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned at his best friend who didn't really think that the sleep deprivation comment had been too funny.

"Sometimes your words hurt." Mark gave him a look and walked down the hall. "Good night, you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Oh, this opens up so many possibilities." Addison laughed softly as they both walked down the hall, towards the locker room.

xxx

"I don't think I've had a sleepover in _decades_ ," she chuckled when she let herself fall back onto his sofa. He had asked her if he should just drive her straight home but she had refused because she really preferred to spend the rest of what was left of the night, or by now more like the morning, with him.

"Then we better make this count, shouldn't we?" Derek leaned over her, his weight now on his hands that were on either side of her as he kissed her. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he started to lose his balance and she couldn't stop giggling. "You know, if you didn't look this cute right now I'd be very offended." He had to laugh as well and laid down next to her.

"You think I look cute?" She turned on her side and was still grinning at him.

"Amongst other things." He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him. Addison knew that this was it, he was even better than just perfect and just lying in his arms made her feel completely safe and secure.

* * *

 _Okay, so, to be honest, my motivation had kinda died after not a lot of people reviewed because I'm never really sure if anyone is still reading it if not a lot of people review. Does that make sense?_

 _So, reviews are love :) And they do make me update a lot faster!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Country Kind of Love**

 _Jen: Yeah, I'm not really a big fan of all the interns, especially not of Meredith but I might need to add them sometime so it can get a little dramatic… And I'm very glad you like this story :)_

 _Lena-Prince08: Thank youuuu :) it's still very fluffy and very cute, I really need to change it up a little one of these days… BUT I'm glad you're still reading after all this time!_

 _LoveLastsForever: I'm starting to run out of ideas and somehow I'm never really sure which story is about what exactly :D but for now it'll just be straight up fluff :)_

 _Luvaddek: Thank you :) I think Mark can have some potential, especially if he's never slept with Addie and that whole drama thing hasn't happened :) Cuteness_ _won't be cut. For now ;)_

 _Holly Rosslyn: They certainly won't be interrupted this time, I hope no one hates that :D but doubtful..._

 _Guest: Thank you :)_

 _NetflixPerson01: I'm so glad you're still reading (and reviewing!) and I'm also waiting for the plot twist and I do know what I'll do but I'm kinda waiting for a good moment to bring on the drama :D_

 _Addison-fan: My stories will always be Addek, I don't think I could write it any other way because it just wouldn't feel right! But there will be some drama at some point :)_

 _Emily: Yo, they won't be interrupted this time :D but don't be overly critical cause I really am awful at writing M rated things (insert eye roll)_

 ** _M rated in the end!_** _Thank you to everyone who has always reviewed, you're honestly some of my very favorite people!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"I don't really understand why I'm here this early on my day off…" Mark groaned when he tried to get an insanely heavy box to the living room of Addison's new apartment the next week.

"Because you're very, very nice and want to help me move in?" Addison tried and kissed Derek quickly. Maybe it was a little unfair that both Preston and Derek had already snatched up the lighter boxes and now Mark was stuck carrying the one that had some of her books in it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and somehow he's the only one you're kissing," Mark mumbled and finally set the heaviest box in history down.

"I really don't know what you're complaining about!" Preston grinned and tossed a box labeled 'pillows' up in the air before catching it again. They had been moving Addison's stuff all morning and it was unbelievable how many of the boxes seemed to have clothes in them! Women were crazy!

"You two are traitors!" Mark sat down on the sofa. "You're the one doing her, you should be doing the heavy lifting!" He said to Derek when Addison handed him a beer.

"The word you were looking for is _dating_ , you dork." She hit him with a pillow and sat down on Derek's lap.

"So you two are going to be all over each other all the time now?" Preston questioned when Derek had kissed his girlfriend again. It wasn't that they really minded because they liked Addison and Derek seemed to be really happy but their constant lovey dovey routine was starting to get a little out of hand. "Because we always get the feeling that you guys can't wait to get rid of us."

"Because we really can't wait to get rid of you." Derek chuckled when he saw his two friends' faces.

"He's kidding, we are both very happy you're here, I'll even sit over there." Addison got up and was about to sit down on another chair when Derek pulled her back towards him. "Well, at least I tried."

"How about we all watch the game together tomorrow night?" Derek suggested. "And we will even sit in separate chairs, I promise." Addison just nodded along and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You might have just redeemed yourself." Mark gave him a nod and leaned back against the sofa. "So I'm guessing you two have plans tonight and pool is out of the question."

"We actually do." Derek gave him an apologetic smile because he knew that lately it seemed like he was spending all of his time with Addison but he still felt like it wasn't enough.

"Wow… It's like you're breaking up with us." Preston had to chuckle when Mark nodded.

xxx

"If this is the way all country dates are like I think I really am on board with the whole Kansas thing." Addison smiled at Derek who was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her. They had started a small fire and he had bought crackers, chocolate and marshmallows so they could make smores. Yeah, he really was perfect.

"So you didn't like the other dates?" He glanced over at the abandoned chair she had been sitting on for about a minute before moving over to his. Of course Abby and Herbert had been more than happy about the vacant chair.

"Honestly, the only time I didn't like spending any time with you was probably that first time we met and your car was blocking my way." She saw him laughing before she gave him a look and ate the last marshmallow. "This will teach you not to laugh at me."

"You are a very cruel woman, I'll have to ask you to leave now."

"But you don't want me to leave, do you?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him and pulled the blanket up just a little higher because she was starting to get cold. They were outside after all.

"Nope, I might just never let you leave again." He whispered and saw her smile widely. "Do you want to go inside? Because it's getting kind of cold."

"Thank you." She kissed him before they both got up and made their way inside. She knew that he really wasn't cold because somehow Derek never got cold but he had noticed that she was starting to. "You're just too good to be true." Addison told him with a smile on her face when she pulled him towards her by his jacket once he had closed the door behind the dogs.

"Oh, I try." He ran his fingers along her cheek and brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. There was something about this woman that seemed to have him absolutely captivated, he simply couldn't keep his eyes off her. When she inched just a little closer to kiss him he felt like everything just started to spin. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she pulled him closer and kissed him more passionate than she had before and he pushed her back against the wall slightly, absolutely pleased with the low moan he got in response.

Her fingers ran down his chest and then pushed his light jacket off his shoulders when he began to trail kisses down her neck and towards that spot right below her ear that he knew she liked but before he had even reached it she pulled his lips back to hers for another kiss. When he was close to her she somehow lost all her self-control because all she wanted was Derek. She felt his fingers brush against the exposed skin along the waistband of her jeans before he began to slowly trail them up her spine, making her skin tingle in response.

"Take me to bed," she whispered when she had pulled away slightly, her breathing still heavy as she looked right into his eyes that were the bluest shade she had ever seen and then he took her hand in his and led her up the stairs.

Once they were upstairs in his bedroom he pulled her close and simply looked at her in the dim light before she leaned in and kissed him ever so softly. There was no doubt that she was starting to fall in love with him and all the feelings she was experiencing were new to her. She knew that he was trying not to rush her but when she pulled his sweater over his head and unbuttoned his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders it seemed to be all of the encouragement he needed to know that she was absolutely sure about this. Addison began to place kisses along his chest until he lifted up her chin so he could kiss her again before he took off her sweater. When the fabric had passed their faces she pulled him towards his bed and he slowly lowered her until her back hit the mattress before he moved on top of her. Derek trailed soft kisses along her neck and towards the swell of her breasts when he heard her moan breathily he ran his fingertips over the fabric of her bra and she arched her back up towards him. She trailed her fingers over his chest and along his shoulders when he unclasped her bra and slowly moved the lacy fabric out of the way and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins. Breathy moans left her lips repeatedly when he began to massage her breasts and she wrapped one of her legs around his waist as she pressed her hips into his. Derek moved up to kiss her again and she unbuttoned his jeans before trying to get them down as far as possible which really wasn't the easiest task considering that everything he was doing was quite distracting. Her jeans followed his only moments later but then she pulled back slightly to look at him and just when he thought she was going to tell him that she wasn't ready she whispered, "Hey, Derek, I hope you turned your pager off this time."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "I left both of them in my car." In response she only smiled and kissed him again, this time much slower and softer. Her teeth ran along his bottom lip slightly before she slipped her tongue into his mouth and pulled his hips a little closer until she was satisfied with their proximity for now. She felt like she was about to lose her mind when he trailed his fingers up her inner thighs but didn't touch her where she wanted him to but instead ran them up her body again. Every time he touched her it seemed like he set her skin ablaze and her entire body reacted to him while her mind shut down completely and then he began to rub her through the lacy fabric of her panties and she closed her eyes and moaned softly. She slipped her fingers underneath the fabric of his boxer briefs and he groaned against her mouth when she lightly ran her fingertips along his length. Soon she had discarded his underwear and he had hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her lace panties and moved them down her long legs in an agonizingly slow pace.

He pulled back slightly to look at her and she nodded before leaning in to kiss him again as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Derek slowly entered her and she let out a staggered breath when he placed kisses along her pulse point and towards her collarbone again before she pushed her hips up against his slightly to urge him to move, which he did and all she could do was moan in response because he felt _so_ good. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer and she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him when the pressure in her veins began to build up. Derek kissed her again, his lips mirroring his slow but deep thrusts completely and she could have sworn that no one had ever made her feel this way.

After a while his pace had gradually quickened and her other leg came to wrap around his waist as her moans began to get more and more frequent. He knew that she was starting to get close to the edge and he moved one hand in between their bodies to run his fingertips along her clit. When she cried out in pleasure he couldn't help but push into her more urgently until her climax hit her hard and her entire body began to tremble. Those breathy moans and her inner muscles clenching around him pushed Derek over the edge as well.

When she had slowly regained her breath he kissed her softly and then moved to lie beside her, his arms immediately wrapping around her body as she snuggled closer to him.

"That was amazing," she whispered and kissed his chest before she closed her eyes and just inhaled his scent.

"Really amazing," he agreed and tightened his hold on her. "Good night, Addie," Derek whispered when he felt her breathing becoming more and more even, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

xxx

When Addison awoke the next morning she couldn't help the smile on her face when she recalled last night's events but when she was trying to move closer to Derek, who had been next to her before she had fallen asleep, she realized that his side of the bed was empty. She sighed and slowly sat up and just as she had thought he had probably been called in and therefore their quiet morning in bed wasn't going to happen he walked through the door with a tray in his hands.

"Good morning, beautiful." Derek smiled when he saw that she was awake. He had watched her sleep for hours and hadn't been able to believe exactly how he had ever gotten this lucky but now she was sitting on his bed and was wearing the shirt he had been wearing the previous night.

"Good morning, you know for a moment I thought you had left me here all by myself." She grinned when he leaned in to kiss her softly and then sat down next to her.

"Never. But I did make you pancakes." Derek set the tray down in front of her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I don't think anyone has ever worn that shirt better." He chuckled and kissed her cheek when he saw her smile.

"You might just be way too perfect for this world." Addison rested her head on his shoulder as they started to eat.

* * *

 _Turns out I never asked you if you wanted an M rated chapter, whoops, seems like I just slipped and fell into porn, or something… I hope you all don't mind?_

 _Okay, this was a little too fluffy, even for me and that does say a lot, doesn't it?_

 _I hope none of you got sick because of the cuteness and you all are still reading?_

 _REVIEWS ARE LOVE! And ideas for how to continue with this are always very_ _greatly appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Country Kind of Love**

 _JustAnotherIntern14: Well, I like fluff too but I was really starting to run out of ideas..._

 _Luvaddek: This took forever! I'm sorry!_

 _Guest: I'm glad you like it :)_

 _Addison-fan: I hope you'll still like it now ;)_

 _Okay, and to the rest, if there are even still readers out there, I really had no idea what to write anymore because I need ideas! So, review! Help!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"This needs to stop, you guys." Mark threw a strawberry Addison had still had on her plate at her and Derek when they had started kissing in the hospital cafeteria once again.

"Wasting food is not the answer to anyone's problem." She told him before kissing Derek again, mostly to piss Mark off just a little more and it worked because he got up and left. "Sooo, I was thinking that maybe you could take me hiking this weekend?"

"Uhm," Derek put his hand on her forehead.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"You don't have a fever, but what have you done with my girlfriend? Because I remember this gorgeous woman waltzing in here, spouting that she hated nature, hated flannel, hated Kansas, hated jeans, hated flat shoes," he grinned when he saw that look on her face, "and now here she is, still in her scrubs, which she used to change out of immediately after surgery and then she tops it all of by asking me to go hiking. What have you done to my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled happily.

"Would you prefer 'that lady friend of mine that has practically spent the last month at my house' or something like that?"

"Girlfriend sounds very good." She kissed him quickly. "So hiking?"

"And I thought I was going to pass out when you kept wearing jeans outside of work!" He feigned shock.

"Derek, if you don't stop, I'll hurt you." She had to laugh anyway because he really did have a point, maybe she needed to go back to New York for a visit because she was sure her best friend would murder her if she could see her now. "But you've spent the last weeks trying to do everything that you know I like and I don't think I would hate hiking all that much if you were there."

"Even camping?" He raised his eyebrows at her, trying to see if she really was serious.

"Yeah, I think even camping. If there are no bears or mountain lions involved."

"How about me, a lake, a forest, hiking and a tent?"

"One sleeping bag that we could share?" She smiled when she saw him nod. "Then I think I am perfectly fine with this for our weekend plans."

"What about fishing?"

"Oh, yeah, cold, wet and smelly, my three favorite things in Macbeth."

Derek had to laugh at this. "Okay, I guess I was pushing it a little…"

xxx

"You're not really going camping, are you?" Miranda Bailey could barely stop laughing when she sat down on the bench outside of the hospital next to Addison that night.

"I am so glad this makes you so happy, Miranda…"

" _You_ are going camping?" She sat down on the bench when she had somewhat stopped laughing.

"Yes, why does this shock people so much? I could be really outdoorsy for all you know!" Addison gave her friend a look, feeling slightly offended since so far no one had believed that she really was going hiking and camping. Okay, maybe she couldn't really believe it herself.

"Oh, have you met you?!"

"Okay, fine, I am usually not exactly the nature kinda girl but I never wore jeans either so I think that I can totally do this. I got through medical school and doctors without borders which all leads me to believe that I can totally do this. I can. Right?"

"Since you kept repeating that you can _totally_ do this, I'm pretty sure that you can't…" Miranda chuckled because Addison looked more than freaked out now.

"Do you know anything about hiking or camping?"

"Do I look like the camping kind to you?" Miranda raised her eyebrows. "But that boyfriend of yours hasn't been able to once stop smiling all day because you have agreed to go with him."

"Was actually my idea…" Addison muttered. She had been so unbelievably happy with Derek and had gotten caught up in believing that she really would be able to get through hiking and camping without ending up in the hospital or something.

"One question?" Miranda grinned when her friend looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because it made him so happy and he's really cute when he's happy and he's been so wonderful and I'm pretty sure he's even hid all his flannel shirts from me. So I thought I really should do something he would like and he likes camping and hiking."

"Could've just gone to a football game with him…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I didn't think of that. I am not from here!" She said defensively.

"Obviously not." Miranda laughed. "So you've never been hiking or camping in your entire life?"

"Nope."

"It was nice getting to know you, Addison," Addison gave her friend a look, "what? I would regret not saying goodbye to you!" Miranda got up when she saw Derek approaching. "Have fun."

"Bye Miranda…" Addison sighed and closed her eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Derek smiled at his girlfriend when he came to stand in front of her.

"Nope, but you will get to witness me getting eaten by a bear." She got up and kissed him before linking her arm with his.

"You won't. At least not if you don't wear perfume." He laughed at the look on her face. "I'm just kidding."

"You're a cruel, cruel man, Derek Shepherd." She mumbled as they walked to his car.

xxx

"Don't say a word." Addison muttered when she opened the door for Derek when he came to pick her up for the camping trip Saturday morning.

"Okay, I see you early in the morning all the time and somehow you look a lot more alive and happy then…" This earned him a glare from her while she drank some of her coffee out of her portable cup.

"I dreamt that I was getting eaten by a mountain lion." She got in his car and put her sunglasses on.

"Okay, how much coffee have you had, Anna Wintour?"

"I do not like you in the mornings." Derek only laughed at this and started to drive.

When they had arrived at their destination about an hour later Addison couldn't help but smile at the way both dogs just ran around happily and maybe even because it really was beautiful in the forest where they'd be starting their hike to get to wherever it was Derek wanted to camp.

"Oh, is that a smile I see?" He teased her when they started walking down the trail in the middle of the forest. Even the backpack hadn't wiped her smile away and he really was surprised.

"Maybe but if you tell anybody about this, I'll have to kill you." She chuckled and looked around. "You know, when I came here I really hated it but I have to admit that it's really beautiful here."

"Just wait until you see where I'm taking you because nothing can compare."

And when they arrived about an hour later Addison couldn't stop taking in her beautiful surroundings. Maybe she really had missed out by never going hiking or camping before because the lake and the grove of woods was amazing.

"So, is this better than Central Park, or not?" Derek watched her and already knew that she loved it. "It's even more beautiful when the sun sets."

She turned around, still smiling widely before she kissed him. "This is incredible."

Later that night when they (meaning Derek) had set up the tent and started a small fire so they could cook dinner he was surprised that she hadn't even complained about the canned food, about the mosquitos, or anything.

"Can we go swimming tomorrow?" Addison whispered and turned her head a little to look at him since he was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her tightly. She hasn't been able to look at anything but the sunset and how beautiful its reflection was in the water. The sky was deep red and she was sure that she had never seen anything quite like it.

"You're starting to freak me out just a little now." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes. "Because, even though you suggested this, I thought that you would at least pretend not to like it."

"Nope, I really love it here. The incredibly heavy backpacks I could have lived without, but other than that this has been great so far." She took the marshmallow she had been roasting off the stick and gave it to him, smiling when he kissed her once he had eaten it. "Der, you're sticky." She laughed and pushed him back a little.

"Since when do you mind?" He grinned and pulled her closer so he could kiss her again and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her fingers running through his dark hair as she moaned against his lips. Slowly she turned around in his arms so that she was now fully facing him and could kiss him more deeply. When they pulled apart, still breathing heavily, a little while later Derek couldn't help but smile at her and at how lucky he was to have her in his life. "Addie," he whispered, continuing when she had opened her eyes, "I'm falling in love with you." Even though he normally felt so at ease around her, now he was afraid of her reaction, because they hadn't been dating for all that long but he just hadn't been able to keep it in any longer.

Addison looked at him, a smile on her lips before she kissed him again. "I'm falling in love with you too," she whispered before leaning in again once she saw the relieved smile on his face.

xxx

On Monday Derek couldn't help but sigh when he was once again at work. Their weekend had been amazing and he really was still surprised that she had liked camping and everything that went with it. When they had gotten back late Sunday night Addison had even told him that they really should go camping again and he started grinning when he thought of everything that had happened that weekend.

"Geez, you look happy." Preston told him when he and Mark had come up behind Derek and put their charts down on the counter in front of them.

"Well, that is because I am happy." Derek smiled and just shrugged his shoulders.

"That means camping went well and you got lucky, I'm guessing." Mark grinned and began to fill out some post op notes.

"Camping went very well and the rest really is none of your business." Derek couldn't help but laugh because his mood was just way too good and he couldn't wait for Addison to finish checking on one of her patients so he could take her to lunch.

"She said earlier that camping really was great. At first I thought she was being sarcastic but what have you done to that woman? When she came here she wanted to scratch your eyes out for coming to work in a flannel shirt and now she enjoys camping and asked when the next college football game was. There's something wrong with that picture." Preston and the other two started laughing. "But really, I'm glad you guys are happy."

"I'd be happy if I got to share a tent with her too…" Mark mumbled and Derek only glared at him but when he was just about to say something someone had come up behind them.

"Excuse me?" The tall, dark haired man said when he came to stand in front of them, "I'm looking for my fiancé and I was told that someone here could help me find her, she's a surgeon here."

"Of course," Derek and the other two turned around to face him, "what's her name?"

"Addison Montgomery." The man gave them a smile and Derek just stared at him in disbelief, he felt as if his entire world had come crashing down.

* * *

 _Like I said, I was running out of fluff ideas so I just thought this would help a little. I'm sorry about this but she did mention that she was engaged once, guess it wasn't too long ago then. Whoops, sorry, Derek… And that after telling her that he's falling in love with her :( Would you like them to work through this or to split up?_

 _Were you surprised?  
Reviews are Loveeee ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Country Kind Of Love**

 _LoveLastsForever: Hi, I'm glad you don't hate me for that last chapter but I'm really not sure if they'll make it through, at least not just yet… idk..._

 _Jennifer: You rock! That was a great idea and it'll be perfect to mess things up a little more :D THANK YOU!_

 _Addison-fan: I just realized I should have said he's a doctor so he could work at the hospital too… meh, but he'll stir things up enough! I'm glad you don't mind him showing up!_

 _Guest: Yeah, I feel so bad for Derek! BUT we need some drama, even if it makes him unhappy..._

 _NetflixPerson01: What's the other story? :D I'm really glad you didn't expect this because I was worried it would've been so obvious._

 _Lena-Prince08: I totally hated Derek's mom on the show (yep, actually saw that episode) so I'll rewrite her completely when she makes an appearance in this story :D Yeah, but Addison's fiancé is there now so things might be getting interesting soon._

 _Em: Becaus life isn't perfect so this story should reflect reality, shouldn't it? :D I'm sorry about the fiancé but now maybe she'll give him another chance, never know..._

 _Country Kind Of: :D :D :D sorry! But now you're all updated ;)_

 _And to everyone else, I'm hoping people are still reading, even though the fluff is on vacation..._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Excuse me?" The tall, dark haired man said when he came to stand in front of them, "I'm looking for my fiancé and I was told that someone here could help me find her, she's a surgeon here."

"Of course," Derek and the other two turned around to face him, "what's her name?"

"Addison Montgomery." The man gave them a smile and Derek just stared at him in disbelief, he felt as if his entire world had come crashing down.

All three of them were standing there, just gaping at the other man in complete shock. Had he really just said that his fiancé was Addison Montgomery, as in Derek's Addison?

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Addison came around the corner and had not yet seen what the other three were staring at but when she finally saw him she felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her. "Jason," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hi, Addie." He gave her a smile, which turned into a smirk when he saw the look on her face. "Long time no see, honey."

"So this is true?" Derek turned around to look at her, no longer shocked but now he looked like a kid whose puppy just died. "He's your fiancé?"

"No, well, technically…" She started but he only shook his head and walked away. "Derek, please." With one last glare at Jason she wanted to hurry after her boyfriend but was quickly stopped by Mark, who had started to walk after Derek. "Don't, Addison." He told her and looked at her like she was the anti Christ, Preston following the both of them.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?!" Addison was angry but she just felt like running after Derek so she could explain everything to him.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me." He smiled smugly and took a step towards here. "So, was that your boyfriend? It's nice to see that you have a hobby…"

"Go to hell, Jason." She tried to blink her tears back when she turned around to leave but he stopped her by grasping her arm.

"Addie, I came here to take you back home with me."

Just as Addison was about to say something Miranda Bailey walked towards them, "Leave, this area is for surgical staff only." She saw him open his mouth but he never got the chance to say anything, "I can call security or you can just leave voluntarily."

"Fine." He let go of Addison's arm. "I'll see you tonight." And with this he turned around and walked away.

"So, is he really," Miranda started and Addison only nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "So you're engaged?"

"Was engaged." She sighed. "I have to look for Derek."

xxx

Later that night Addison felt completely drained, whenever she had seen Derek either Preston or Mark had made sure that she wouldn't talk to him but she just wanted a chance to explain all of this, explain to him that she no longer was engaged and that she had tried to put as much distance between her and Jason as possible but deep down she knew that he would still be hurt because she hadn't told him, hadn't even mentioned it and now Jason was here, in Kansas and at the hospital and she couldn't stop crying.

"Addison." Perfect, she thought when she looked up and there he was, just sitting in the lobby, apparently waiting for her.

"Go away, Jason, I mean it." She had wiped her tears away and just glared at him. "I don't want you here."

"Oh, what kind of a welcome is that? I come here, looking for my fiancé because I thought things were going great, then I come home from work one night and all your stuff is gone, all you left was the ring."

"Yeah, that was my hint as to the engagement is off. How the hell did you even know where I was?" She knew there was no chance he had called her best friend, Savannah, because she would have scratched his eyes right out.

"Your mother."

"Of course. You can tell Bizzy that I'm not marrying you, that I am not coming back to New York and that I want the both of you to just stay out of my life!" Without waiting for a response she walked towards the door quickly because all she wanted was to just explain everything to Derek.

xxx

Addison was sitting on Derek's porch. Even though she knew where he had his spare key she had figured that she probably was about the last person he wanted in his house right now so she had decided to wait outside. When she saw his car, she grew even more nervous but then he walked up the porch steps and just blankly looked at her.

"Derek, can we talk?" She asked quietly and got up from her chair.

"You're engaged, there's nothing left for us to talk about." She could hear the pain in his voice and it broke her heart because it was all her fault.

"I'm not engaged, Derek, at least not anymore. I told you that I was engaged once and that I freaked out and ran as far as I could and it's the truth because that's how I ended up here."

"Don't, Addison. Don't pretend like you told me because you didn't. You made it sound like it was ages ago and then this guy shows up and asks for his fiancé. I feel like the biggest idiot for believing we ever had something special."

"Please don't—"

"No, don't." Derek shook his head and unlocked the door in front of him. "I'm done, Addison. He's your _fiancé_ and you didn't say a word, nothing. So I'm done. You don't have to explain anything to me." And with that he walked through the door and closed it behind him.

Addison stood there on his porch, feeling like someone had ripped her heart in little pieces and like she couldn't breathe anymore.

xxx

"So, a fiancé, huh?" Miranda Bailey sat down next to Addison, who was once again sitting on one of the benches outside of the hospital the next night. Addison was already done for the day but Miranda was just starting in an hour.

"Yep, a fiancé." Addison wiped her tears away and turned to face her friend. "Ex fiancé, but fiancé nevertheless…"

"What happened?"

"That's a really long story." She sighed. "He's never been the faithful type, and I thought that I really didn't mind because I was never completely sure. We got engaged because that's the right thing to do after being together for a few years." She noticed the look on Miranda's face, "yeah, wouldn't do it again, but one night he came home and when he kissed me he smelled like perfume, there was lipstick on his collar. And it was all such a complete cliché and even though I had thought that maybe I didn't mind because at the end of the night he still came home to me, in that moment I realized that I'm the biggest idiot on the planet. It wasn't that I was so hopelessly in love with him that I decided that it didn't really matter but because I thought it wouldn't feel the way it did. But when he kissed me and wanted to sleep with me, probably after just having had sex with someone else, I felt sick. I knew that I couldn't do this anymore and told him I was going for a walk. So after walking around New York City most of the night, in heels nonetheless, I came to the solution that I needed to leave."

"And then you came here."

"And then I came here and yeah…"

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Miranda gave her friend a slight smile.

"Don't be, I'm just so sorry about hurting Derek…"

"Give him time, maybe he'll come around."

"I doubt it. He said we're done and I can't even blame him. I just never thought Jason would ever come out here but damn my mother for telling him."

"Why did your mother tell him where you were after all that happened?"

"Because to her what he did is normal. It's something that happens, that you never talk about but it's completely acceptable. I grew up with my father cheating on my mother with numerous women and with my mother's countless affairs with her tennis or golf instructor and whoever else was there…"

"Geez, where are you from?!"

"Connecticut." Addison had to laugh slightly. "I've never felt about anyone like I feel about Derek. And I never thought I'd ever find anyone who could make me this happy…"

"Have you tried talking to him again?"

"Nope, he didn't come to work today." Addison ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm just trying to avoid Jason because I know he wants to talk to me to get me to move back to the city, which is completely ridiculous…"

"So he's not giving up, is he?"

"I'm sure this isn't even about me personally or because he is so very sorry and so in love with me but because he wants to prove something to himself…"

"Talk to Shepherd. Or at least to Burke and Sloan, they might understand. But maybe you should work everything out with your fiancé before you do that." Miranda got up. "I'm really sorry, Addison."

"Thank you." She gave her friend a weak smile and watched her walk away.

* * *

 _I have thought about just ending the story here but then I realized that I love Addek just a little (a LOT) too much to do that so there will be more updates..._

 _Do you think they'll get through everything or will Addison give her fiancé another chance and go back to New York with him?_

 _Reviews are love :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Country Kind Of Love**

 _Addison-fan: You will probably hate this… I'm sorry..._

 _LoveLastsForever: Well, France isn't so far! :D But I'll take my chances ;)_

 _NetflixPerson01: At leaast Daddy's Little Girl will stay happy for now!_

 _Lena-Prince08: True, the mom should show up, but not just yet… Or maybe I'll have her show up in Counting Stars… Not sure yet!_

 _Em: I'm totally blaming you for my J issue! The J symptom, as it will be called from now on :D_

 _Msmiumiu: Unfortunately I do have a life and don't get paid for writing ff :D hence the slow updates! But here's one ;)_

 _bennyexpi09: Thank you :) I'm glad you like the story and that you'll keep reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Hi." Addison, completely soaked because she had been waiting outside of the hospital for Mark for what seemed like an eternity, greeted wearily when just sighed and looked at her. "I know that you probably don't want to talk to me either, but, Mark, please listen to what I have to say, please." She was absolutely desperate and she didn't even care how much her voice really reflected it.

"It doesn't matter what you say to me, Addison, it really doesn't." He told her. Of course Mark felt bad for her, he could see the pain in her eyes and under normal circumstances no one would stand in the pouring rain just to wait for someone.

"Can you just please tell him to talk to me? This is all a big misunderstanding. I wasn't trying to hide anything, but for me that engagement was off, the relationship was over. I know I've hurt him and I get that he probably doesn't want to see me again but I just want to _explain_." By now tears were running down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

"Addie, trust me, I feel for you, I really do, but it's Derek's decision and not mine. Imagine how he felt when this guy shows up and tells all of us that he's your fiancé. This isn't something that you can explain and then everything is back to how it was. I'll talk to him, I promise but I don't know if it'll change anything."

Addison nodded her head and looked down at the sopping wet ground. "Thank you." With this she turned around to walk towards her car.

"I'm really sorry, Addison." Mark told her genuinely. He knew how tough the past week had been on Derek, so he could imagine how she must feel.

xxx

The next day Derek ran his fingers through his hair as he finished off his fourth cup of coffee that morning. It was his first day back at work and so far he and Addison hadn't run into each other but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He had tried to stay at home, because at least he wouldn't have to see her then but whenever he closed his eyes images of the way she smiled, rolled her eyes or the way she had stared at him when her fiancé had come to the hospital, floated his mind. Her _fiancé_. It had hit him like a knife straight to the heart. The woman he had been falling on love with, the first person he ever could've imagined to spend of the rest of his life with and she had a fiancé. One she had told him absolutely nothing about and one who didn't seem to think that the engagement was off. Because maybe he was just an idiot who didn't know how to treat her right and now realized he had made a mistake but maybe because it really wasn't over between them.

Derek groaned and shook his head. Thinking about her just made him miss her so much more. He missed her laugh, he missed the smell of her hair and most importantly he missed _her_. Seeing her, talking to her, hugging her, kissing her. When he turned a corner he only saw a flash of red hair a moment before she turned around and their gazes met. He saw that she looked just as tired as he did, maybe just as heartbroken as he was, and all Derek wanted to do was to take her in his arms and forget the past week had even happened but instead he stared at her for only a moment and quickly turned around again when she opened her mouth to say something. He didn't want to hear what she wanted to say; he couldn't because he knew that his heart couldn't take it.

xxx

"You'll have to talk to her eventually." Preston sat down on a gurney next to Derek at the end of the day.

"No, I don't." Derek sighed, knowing that his friend was right and that he had to talk to Addison at some point but for now he figured that denial could make this situation a little more bearable.

"Maybe just listen to what she has to say…"

"You're starting to sound like Mark. I don't have to listen to what she says because she hadn't told me that she's engaged and she's had so many opportunities so why didn't she just tell me?" He wasn't even asking Preston, but just wondering aloud by now.

"Maybe she didn't know how to tell you. Derek, I know that it's none of my business, but that woman is genuinely upset and so are you. You should talk. No matter if this would mean getting back together or not, but just talk."

Derek just nodded his head and stared at the wall in front of him, the look in his eyes just as blank as the white wall.

xxx

"Jason, please leave." Addison sighed when she got to the front door of her apartment complex and saw her ex fiancé standing there, obviously waiting for her like he had been every day for the past week.

"Addie, give me a chance. I promise, it will be different this time." He momentarily paused when she just snorted. "Come on, you know that you belong in New York, with me. Not here, in the middle of nowhere. I mean, Kansas, really?"

Just as Addison was about to answer she saw Derek walking towards them but he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that she was standing there with Jason. "Derek." She whispered, causing Jason to turn around, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh, well, isn't that cute?" He chuckled; noticing the way the other man was looking at Addison before he turned around again and started to walk off.

"Derek, stop!" Addison ran after him and grabbed his arm to make him turn around. "Please, don't go."

"Looks like you've made your choice." He told her and turned around to look at her.

"I don't want him here. I only want you. This isn't what it looks like." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes when he shook his head.

"It never is, is it?" Derek said bitterly. "I don't even know why I came."

"Yes, you do." She insisted but he just shook his head again, trying his best not to actually look at her.

"Goodbye, Addison." He whispered and walked away, leaving her standing on the sidewalk. Addison closed her eyes and started to sob uncontrollably.

When she had walked back to the front door she wasn't even sure how she had made it over there because somehow she felt like she wasn't herself, like all she could do anymore was cry.

"Addie, I'm leaving tonight." Jason told her and handed her an envelope. "This is your ticket, think about it, please."

She only nodded her head because by now she didn't have any energy left to discuss anything anymore. Slowly she unlocked the door and let it fall shut behind her. When she had reached her apartment she sank down on the ground and started sobbing.

xxx

"What's wrong? I thought you had tonight off?" Mark looked concerned when Derek had appeared at the hospital next to him; already busy looking through some of his charts.

"Figured I should check on some of my patients." Derek just mumbled.

"What happened?" He questioned again. What was going on between Derek and Addison wasn't healthy and even though Mark and Preston had both urged him to talk to her it seemed like Derek just wanted to forget about his feeling for her, which, of course, wasn't exactly working.

"She's getting back together with him."

"What?!" Now Mark really couldn't believe it.

"I went to her apartment because," Derek sighed, looked up and shook his head, "I don't even know why but he was there, talking to her."

"You know why you went there… Was he in her apartment?"

"No, outside the front door."

"So she told you that they're getting back together?" Mark raised his eyebrows at his best friend who only shook his head. "Then I don't get it. What did she say when she saw you?"

"It doesn't matter. It all doesn't matter anymore." Derek said after a moment of silence. "I'm done. I'm just done feeling this way."

"But that isn't a solution to anything. You can't just decide that you don't want to feel this way anymore and then you don't. It doesn't work like that."

"And since when are you the expert?" Derek snapped and walked away. Of course he knew that Mark was right and that he was only trying to help but seeing Addison with her fiancé earlier had made him feel like his heart was breaking even more, even though he hadn't thought that was even a possibility.

xxx

"Hey, I figured you could use some ice cream." Miranda Bailey said when Addison opened the door to her apartment.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly and opened the door further so Miranda could come inside.

"Are you going somewhere?" Miranda asked once she was inside of the apartment and saw a small suitcase by the door.

"I'm going back to New York." Addison's voice was barely above a whisper as tears streamed down her cheeks once again.

* * *

 _I know this wasn't what you wanted/expected! BUT there will be more, I'm not sure how I'll have it end but suggestions are always welcome! And yes, even I was crying in the end here…_

 _Aaaaaand the slow updating is due to my cramming for a major test! You're all very welcome to finance my life and horse though, that way you'll get new updates each day :D_

 _Reviews are love!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Country Kind Of Love**

 _Guest: Sorry for the cliffhanger! And thank you :)_

 _LoveLastsForever: It does come close to that! But not all the way… This actually is version 2 of how this could have gone, so I'm kinda sorry..._

 _NetflixPerson01: Well, it does seem like a good option, I think if I were her I'd go back..._

 _Addison-fan: Thank you! I hope you'll still love this one..._

 _Luvaddek: But do you really fight if_ _there is nothing left to fight for?_

 _Em: Oh, you KNOW? :D Had I read this review sooner she (spoiler alert) would have left! :D_

 _Music suggestion: The saddest songs you can think of._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _"Are you going somewhere?" Miranda asked once she was inside of the apartment and saw a small suitcase by the door._

 _"I'm going back to New York." Addison's voice was barely above a whisper as tears streamed down her cheeks once again._

"Please don't tell me you're serious about this."

"I am. I hurt the one person I've ever cared about and I can't ever fix this again. So I'm leaving. Not because I want to be with Jason but because seeing Derek breaks my heart." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground. Of course she knew that leaving never was the answer to anything but she just didn't know what else to do.

"But don't you think there's a possibility you can fix this between you and Shepherd?" When Addison only shook her head Miranda sighed. "Don't leave. If you really care about him, don't leave because even if the chances might seem slim now you'll never know if things couldn't have worked out if you just leave." She set the ice cream down on the coffee table. "Just think about it, okay? And I'd miss you if you left." She nudged her friend slightly, who couldn't help the slight smile.

"Thanks, Miranda. I'll think about it."

xxx

"She's leaving." Miranda came to stand next to Derek that night at the hospital. He looked even more tired than he had before and just slowly turned his head to look at her. "I know you care about her and she's not leaving because of the other guy but because she can't be around you."

Without a word Derek closed his chart and began to walk down the hall, getting faster and faster with each step he took until he was running as fast as he could.

"Derek." Addison gasped when she opened the door to her apartment and saw who was standing on the other end. Without saying a word he pulled her close and kissed her with all the pent up feelings he had been holding back for the past week. Her arms immediately came to wrap around his neck as she pulled him inside and he softly pushed her back, trapping her between him and the now closed door. Slowly his fingers found their way underneath the top she was wearing and when she moaned against his lips he pressed her against the door just a little more firmly. Once her top was shed and she had unbuttoned his shirt he began to trail kisses along her jaw, down her neck and towards her chest, causing her breathing to grow more shallow before she pushed him away just slightly and took his hand in hers to pull him towards her bedroom. Derek's mind was spinning and he couldn't have formed a coherent thought if his life depended on it, especially when he looked at her standing in front of him. Within a few seconds her lips were back on his and he slowly lowered her onto her bed until her back hit the mattress before moving on top of her, never breaking their kiss. For a moment she debated whether to stop this and talk because it really was what they should have been doing but then he ran his fingertips up her sides and over the material of her bra as his lips found that spot behind her ear and her mind went completely blank. Addison moaned and closed her eyes when he unclasped her bra and softly sucked on the now exposed skin as her fingers moved to the button of his jeans, which she opened and pushed the jeans down as far as she could before he pulled back slightly and took them off, hers following only moments later. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest when their gazes met and after only mere seconds she couldn't take it any longer and pulled him down further so she could kiss him again. And then everything became a blur and all that was left was passion.

xxx

The next morning Addison was leaning against the railing and looked down on the city in front of her. She had been called into the hospital early that morning and had reluctantly left a sleeping Derek behind in her apartment. When she thought back of everything that had happened between the two of them she still couldn't quite believe it. He had actually come and she couldn't help the smile on her lips when she thought back to last night's events. When she had packed her bags with the intention of leaving for good she had been completely heart broken but then he had knocked on her door and now everything seemed to be going back to normal. Finally.

"Oh, thank goodness you didn't leave." Miranda let out a breath of relief when she approached her friend. When she had seen the packed bags she had been sure that Addison would leave and Miranda was sure that her friend would have left if she hadn't had a visit from a certain someone. "So I'm guessing telling Shepherd you were leaving was one of my better ideas."

"That was you?" Addison turned her head to the side and smiled at Miranda, who only nodded her head. "Thank you."

"I figured that would be enough to get you guys to talk again."

"Well, we haven't really talked yet…" Addison sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What? But he—" Miranda stopped herself before continuing. "Never mind, I get it…"

"Yeah, I got called in this morning and since there really wasn't enough time then and it was five in the morning I figured we could just talk today…"

"You sound uncertain."

Addison just shook her head and looked back at the city. "When I woke up I was so happy and the more I think about it the more it starts to gnaw at me that we haven't talked. I didn't ask him why he came over, I was just so happy to have him there, with me. To know that, apparently, he missed me as much as I missed him…" She took a deep breath. "But thinking about it now I'm just so unsure…"

"Maybe you should just start overthinking it." Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, the two of you were pretty sickening and from what I've heard around the hospital Shepherd doesn't get like that over just anyone."

"Miranda, I honestly wonder why people call you 'the nazi' because you're really one of my favourite people here."

"Don't tell the others though, it'll ruin my reputation." Miranda winked when her pager went off. "Good luck with Shepherd."

"Thank you. For everything." Addison smiled softly.

xxx

Later that night Addison was sitting in the gallery, watching one of Derek's surgeries along with a few interns. But when Derek's eyes met hers a strange feeling overcame her. He didn't look like he normally did when he spotted her during on of his surgeries. She didn't know what it was but something seemed different because his eyes always gave him away. When he left the operating room she closed the chart in her lap that she had just stared at after their strange moment earlier and slowly got up. Maybe Miranda was right - maybe she was really overthinking everything. With a deep breath Addison got up and walked out of the gallery and when she turned the corner there he was, standing right in front of her and suddenly she had no idea what to say so she just stood there and looked at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked after a few moments of them just staring at each other and Addison nodded her head before following him through the door to the stairwell.

"Derek, I'm sorry I left so early this morning but I got called in and –" she started but he interrupted her.

"Last night was a mistake." He said without even looking at her. Derek tried to look at everything but at the woman in front of him so he didn't see her eyes widening slightly. He didn't see the tears forming in her eyes, how her fingers trembled ever so slightly when she brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face and he didn't see how heartbroken she looked. "Addie, we made a mistake last night." He repeated with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Not after everything that's happened."

Addison took a deep breath and nodded her head, unable to reply and somehow wondering how she was going to keep on standing because all she wanted to do right now was to just lie down, draw all the curtains shut and cry. A mistake. A _mistake_. That's what he thought it all was.

"I'm sorry, Addie." Now he looked at her and saw her cringe slightly when he called her Addie. "But it was just—"

"A mistake, I get it." She whispered and looked at the floor. "I should go." She said after a moment and quickly walked out of the door, back onto the busy halls of the hospital before he had a chance to say anything. Addison felt like her heart had been broken into millions of pieces. He thought that it had been a mistake. That, apparently, there was no going back to how things were. Before he had knocked on her door she had thought it couldn't get any worse but this right now she felt like she couldn't breathe or feel anything anymore. She didn't know how she made it out of the door and she didn't understand how the stars could still be shining above her when she felt like her entire world had just broken down.

* * *

 _I'm sorry you guys but I wrote two versions of this chapter and this is the one I thought would be most appropriate. I know it seems cruel right now but them just making up didn't seem right, it didn't seem very_ _realistic, I mean, I'm far too old to believe that it would have been realistic._

 _Please tell me what you think. Reviews are love ;) and suggestions are always welcome, I hope you're not too sad._


	14. Chapter 14

**Country Kind Of Love**

 _LoveLastsForever: I'm sorry, really! i was sad too, but something just didn't feel right if they had immediately made up..._

 _Jennifer: I'm so glad everyone's on Addie's side :D and he really is an absolute idiot._

 _Addison-fan: Yep, maybe he's just a jerk, like the rest of them..._

 _luvaddek: In my first version he went over there and told her not to go blabla but it didn't seem right, didn't seem like something that really would happen, at least not in a decent drama :D So I'm sorry_

 _Em: So you would've liked about five pages more all in one chapter? :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

A week after their talk in the stairwell Addison was back at work and wished she had just taken that plane back to New York when Jason had given her the ticket. But instead she had decided to stay without really knowing why. Of course a small part of her was still hoping that things between her and Derek would eventually go back to normal but mostly she had no energy to do anything anymore. The only reason she had even come back to work was because Miranda had been in front of her apartment every day and had told her she would feel better, that things would start looking up again when she was back at work. But right now Addison just wanted to go back to bed, watch _An Affair To Remember_ and cry her eyes out. She dreaded seeing Derek, she dreaded seeing anybody, for that matter, but most of all she really didn't want to see the man who had caused her all of this heartache. She knew that he wasn't to blame, that she had screwed up, that she should have told him about Jason but just when she had thought it hadn't been able to get any worse it had. Life was just funny that way, apparently.

"Addison?" She turned her head to see Richard Webber standing next to her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She told him without even bothering to force a smile. It had already taken enough effort to hide the circles under her eyes and everything else that made her look about as pathetic as she felt.

"I know that's not the truth. Listen, Addie, if you need some more time off work, just talk to me, alright?" Richard wasn't one for gossip, not one for personal matters as soon as work started but he had heard about what had happened between Addison and Derek and he felt terrible.

"I'm fine." She just repeated and walked down the hall. This was already promising to be a great day, really.

xxx

Over the next month nothing had gotten any better. Addison still came home after work and started crying uncontrollably, not to mention the first time she had been forced to work with Derek on a case. He had avoided to make eye contact with her, had avoided even talking to her and had sent his intern to do that. After the consultation she had excused herself and had locked herself into an on call room until she had finally been able to stop crying. She had been sure that things would get better, that, eventually, the heartache would go away but she had been wrong. Of course she had been hurt before, she had been through breakups that had seemed painful before but this was different. Addison felt like she was walking around with half of her soul, like her heart was permanently damaged.

She shook her head and sighed as she checked her watch. Miranda had wanted to meet her for lunch, like she had the past month. Addison thought her friend's concern was sweet but she really hated that Miranda could see right through her act of 'oh, everything's fine, don't you worry about it'. Because if anything, Addison had always been independent, always taken pride in not relying on anyone else to make her happy and now that had just all gone to hell.

"Sorry, I'm late. I really just hate interns." Miranda mumbled as she sat down opposite of Addison. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Miranda, please just stop asking me that because you know that I'm fi—" Addison stopped mid sentence and just stared at who had entered the cafeteria. She just sat there, quietly watching Derek pull up a chair for Meredith Grey before he got her a cup of coffee. All Addison could do was stare at the scene in front of her as she felt like someone had rammed a knife straight into her heart. The intern was laughing at something he had sat and he looked happier than he had the last few weeks.

"Addison, what's…" Miranda turned around, following her friend's gaze, when she suddenly saw what the redhead had seen.

"I have to go." Addison whispered and got up before she quickly made her way out of the cafeteria. Just when she had thought things couldn't possibly get even worse.

xxx

"Man, I'm so glad you're finally getting out there again!" Mark patted Derek's shoulder because he really was glad that his friend was finally dating again, Even though Derek really never dated…

"But don't you think that this is a little fast? I mean—" Preston started but was rudely interrupted.

"Fast? Come on, Burke, what are you, a girl?!"

"All I'm saying is that he clearly isn't over Addison and I think you guys just need to talk about everything that's happened because—"

"I slept with her," Derek interrupted, leaving his friends gaping at him, "when Bailey told me that she was going back to New York. I went over there to tell her not to go, ended up sleeping with her and then told her we had made a mistake. All that woman has ever done is make me feel like I'm the biggest idiot on the planet for trusting her, for believing that I was actually in love with her."

"You told her it was a _mistake_?" Preston asked, his eyebrows raised. "Great influence there, Mark. Turned him into a jerk…" He mumbled the last part because he really did feel bad for Derek but he had seen how heartbroken she had been about everything that had happened.

"Excuse me?" Derek looked up from his file.

"You heard me. If you've been paying any attention to your surroundings that past month you could've seen that she looks about as hurt as you did when her fiancé had introduced himself to you. I get that she's screwed up by not telling you but you're dating someone else now and that's—"

"We aren't dating. We had coffee, nothing else." Derek shook his head and decided to ignore the rest his friend had said because, deep down, he knew that Preston was right.

xxx

"Are you really sure that this is what you want, Addison?" Richard sighed and leaned back in his big office chair as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"I'm sure." She nodded her head and looked at the ground again. After almost hyperventilating after seeing Derek and his coffee date she had decided that this was it; that she had to get away. There was no use in holding onto something that was clearly gone and she was just tired of crying all the time. She missed Derek so much that it actually, physically hurt her and she was determined to stop feeling that way.

"Addie, if this is about Shepherd," Richard noticed the way that she flinched before continuing, "I'll just fire him, you can stay, problem solved." He tried to lighten the mood and actually got a small smile from her. "But if you're sure, then I'll let you out of the contract. But please, use your vacation time before making a definite decision, okay? Because it's been great to have you here, and not just for the hospital." Richard had never seen her quite this happy as she had been before everything between her and Derek had gone so very wrong.

"Thank you, Richard, I'll take my vacation time but I'll definitely be leaving."

"Back to New York?"

"Probably, at least for now." She took a deep breath and tried to blink her tears back. Despite her initial skepticism she really had grown to love Kansas and the people she worked with but if she had thought that she just needed to get away from New York it was now that she realized how badly she just needed to get away from Kansas. Away from Derek, away from everything that would remind her of how things had been between them. She had wanted to talk to him before leaving but she hadn't been able to get herself to actually walk up to him. A part of her just dreaded talking to him but mostly she wanted him to be happy and not to make things even more complicated. If Derek was happy, even if it was with someone else, Addison was happy for him, or at least trying her best to be.

xxx

"So," Mark sat down on an abandoned gurney next to Derek, "you're still in love with her, aren't you?" He looked at his best friend and immediately knew the answer to that question. "Then why are you still sitting here?"

"Because I told her that it was a mistake. Because I've treated her so terrible because I was hurt and disappointed and I cant make that right again." Derek sighed and just stared at the white floor in front of them.

"Der, if there's one thing we've learned from those sappy movies your sisters forced on us it's that it's never too late to do the right thing."

* * *

 _So, what do you think? Is it ever too late to do the right thing?_

 _Reviews are love :-*_


	15. Chapter 15

**Country Kind Of Love**

 _LoveLastsForever: Nah, it's never really too late! I guess… But it'll take some time to get them there :D so, be patient_

 _Addison-fan: Well, at least Mark finally did the right thing! And now Derek will do the right thing and try to fix it._

 _Em: He might, he might not! But at least he finally got to the conclusion that he loves her and doesn't wanna live without her_

 _Luvaddek: Omg I know! Poor Addie but I figured it would take something like this for her to realize that she can't go on like this and that then was what Derek needed. Gee, who would have thought fictional characters could be that exhausting?!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Mark was right, it was never too late to do the right thing and that was exactly what Derek had to do mow. He had to find Addison and tell her that he had screwed up, that he missed her so much it tore his heart apart and that he didn't want anyone else but her. But when he got to her apartment no one answered, when he called her phone it went straight to voicemail so he made his way back to the hospital, running red lights in the process because he hardly even saw them anymore.

"Miranda!" He called after the other doctor once he got to the hospital. "Where's Addison?" He had to lean against the wall slightly because he was completely out of breath.

"She left." Miranda Bailey answered shortly because, to her, it was all his fault. If he hadn't treated his girlfriend the way he had she would still be there and not going back to New York.

"She what?" Derek felt his heart drop and he could swear the ground was giving out beneath him or something. She couldn't have left, she just couldn't.

"Remember when I told you she was leaving more than a month ago? Well, now she has and it's all your fault."

"I'm the biggest idiot on the planet." He mumbled and looked at the ground. All he wanted to do was to just go back in time and tell her that he loved her when he had first heard she was leaving. Actually, he should have just wrapped his arms around her when her fiancé had showed up. He knew that he had overreacted; he knew that he loved her and yet he just let her walk away. Who did that?

"Yeah, you are." Miranda sighed. "Her flight is leaving in half an hour, Shepherd. You better not screw it up this time because I'm tired of being your relationship fairy."

Suddenly there was hope in his eyes again when he looked up at his colleague. "Thank you!" He said quickly before running down the hall again. Thirty minutes wasn't much time but he just had to catch her in time, he had to talk to her and explain and then hope that she wouldn't react as badly as he had.

"Where's Derek going?" Preston looked at Miranda Bailey, rather confused right about now.

"To get his girl." Was all she said before walking off.

"Finally…" Was all Preston said and smiled. It was about time his friend came to his senses.

xxx

When Derek arrived at the hospital he quickly bought a boarding pass for the next best flight because he only had a few minutes left until Addison was supposed to board the plane to New York. When he arrived at the terminal his heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw her from behind, her red hair sprawled out across her shoulders, her gaze blankly fixed ahead.

"Addie." He called out and watched her turn around; her eyes widened as she stood up and took a step towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded cold and completely stripped of any emotions. He noticed the circles underneath her eyes that were almost as red as her hair and he felt his heart break that it was his fault.

"Please don't go." He saw the look on her face and that she was everything but pleased. "I'm the biggest idiot on the planet, Addie—"

"Don't call me that!" She gave him a look and glared at him. How dare he come now? Did he honestly think that she would believe that _now_ he suddenly wanted her to stay?

"Don't go," Derek quickly regained his composure because he really needed her to know how he felt about her, "I did everything wrong and I know that. I've been miserable for the last few months and I thought it was because of your fiancé showing up but it was because I'm an idiot. Addison, I miss you so much. I miss the way your nose crinkles when you read the paper, I miss waking up next to you, being able to wrap my arms around you and just pull you close." He saw the tears in her eyes and then that she opened her mouth to say something so he quickly continued, "I know that I don't have any right to say all of that now because it's my fault that I miss you but I love everything about you, Addison Montgomery. I love the way you smile, I love talking to you, I love that you change my radio station as soon as you get into my car, I love that despite everything you get so insecure sometimes, I love how much you care about everyone around you. I love _you_ , Addie."

"You're too late, Derek." She whispered and shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks by now.

"No, don't go, I'll do anything to make this work." He took her hand in his before she could turn around when the final boarding call for her flight rang through the halls. But she just shook her head and lifted her gaze to meet his one last time.

"Goodbye, Derek." Derek felt his heart break into a million pieces when he watched the woman he loved turn around and walk towards the gate.

xxx

As soon as Addison was in her seat she couldn't stop her tears any longer. She knew that she loved him but she just wanted this heartache to stop. When he had showed up at her apartment about a month ago she had allowed herself to get her hopes up and afterwards she had felt even worse. Why couldn't he have just told her all of this then? Why did it just now occur to him that he loved her; that he wanted to be with her? Her body shook with silent sobs when she thought about everything that had happened since she had come to Kansas. When she had left New York she hadn't cried, even though she had just ended an engagement with someone she had been with for several years. Everything between her and Derek had progressed so quickly and she hadn't been able to stop herself from falling in love with him. And even though she had been sure that she had been in love before it all had changed with Derek. He had completely swept her off her feet and she had discovered that everything she had thought she had felt in the past was nothing to what she felt for him. The first time he had kissed her she could have sworn that she had never felt like that before but, instead of going away, that feeling remained. Whenever he smiled at her she could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat and when he had showed up at the airport just now it had taken all of her willpower not to just come with him and forget anything that had happened between them the past month. Because no matter how hurt she was, she still loved him so much that it hurt.

Addison looked out of the window, finally able to stop crying. She could see the seatbelt signs lighting up and saw that they were approaching the ground. She had come to Kansas, the middle of nowhere, to start over. Without complications and without men. But her heart wrenched when she just thought of leaving Derek behind. Her head shot up when she realized that she might be able to leave him behind, but not her feelings for him.

"He was wrong, I'm the biggest idiot." She mumbled to herself.

"Yes, you are." The elderly lady next to her told her before she proceeded to get off the plane.

* * *

 _Okay, is anybody still reading this? Because, guys, 4 reviews? C'mon, son..._

 _What did you think? Will it work out or will he just go to Meredith now that Addie left?_

Reviews are love! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Country Kind Of Love**

 _NetflixPerson01: I was actually planning on changing the last chapter so it had the beginning of this one in the end but you had already reviewed so I figured a cliffhanger wouldn't be the worst thing after all :D_

 _jennifer: :D uhm, no, fortunately I really, really, really hate Meredith_

 _Addison-fan: Well, I was going to do this like it was on Friends with Ross and Rachel but then went for the Ross/Emily thing with a few changes :D So, plagiarized and I'm not even sorry! I kinda like them staying in Kansas instead on NYC, to be honest :D_

 _LoveLastsForever: Thank you :) But I might start finishing my stories some time soon because I'll run out of ideas at some point (and once they're back together I've probably_ _reached that point) but for now I'll keep updating._

 _Guest: Thank you for also not believing he will go back to Meredith! :D_

 _Guest: Don't worry, they will be fine (yep, totally giving it away)_

 _Country Kind Of: #newestupdateavailablenow ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Addison arrived back in Kansas City not even five hours later and all she wanted was to see Derek, tell him that they could make things work but when she got to his house he wasn't there. An hour later she was in front of Mark's apartment complex and sighed in relief when he buzzed her up. Of course she was hoping that Derek would be there but when she got upstairs she only saw Mark and Preston gaping at her.

"Where's Derek? Because he wasn't at his house or at the hospital and…" she stopped a moment to take a breath, "I just really have to talk to him."

"Uhm… He went to New York to go after you…" Mark told her. Derek had called them from the airport, saying that he wouldn't let her go and that he was going to get on the next flight to New York to tell her he'd do anything to fight for her because he would.

"He what?" Addison gasped, her eyes widened.

"How come you're already here? Doesn't it take forever to get to New York?"

"I had a layover at O'Hare when I finally realized that I didn't want to leave and… I really want to tell him that, you know…"

Just as Mark was about to say something his phone rang and he quickly answered it when he saw that it was Derek calling. "Hey man, there's—"

" _Mark, she's not here. I'm at her house and there's no one here."_ A rather desperate sounding Derek was on the other line but whenever Mark tried to say something he was interrupted again, _"what do I do now? I came all the way to New York and she's not here…"_ again Mark opened his mouth to tell his friend that she was standing right in front of him, _"how am I supposed to find her in one of the biggest cities in the world?"_

"Oh, just give me that." Addison snapped at Mark, who hadn't been able to get one word out since he had picked up the phone. "Hi." She smiled when she took the phone.

" _Addie?"_ He asked in disbelief as if he couldn't quite grasp who that was on the other end of the line. _"But… I thought you got on the plane…"_

"I had a layover in Chicago when I realized that I didn't want to leave because—" She stopped when she saw Mark and Preston looking at her expectantly, big grins on both of their faces. "Could you guys give me just a little privacy here?"

Derek rolled his eyes because he could just picture his friends right now.

"Nope." Preston simply shrugged his shoulders, still grinning.

"Tell him you love him! Come on!" Mark exclaimed excitedly as the redhead gave him a look.

"Derek, could you just please come back here because…" She glared at his excited friends again when they gestured around because they wanted her to finally say it. "Because I love you, Der, but I can't talk about that in front of these two…"

Addison could hear him laugh on the other end and had to smile as well. _"I'll be there in about three hours. Oh, and Addie, I love you too. More than anything."_

She smiled when she had hung up the phone and handed it back to Mark, both he and Preston actually bouncing in front of her.

"Did he say he loves you too?" They asked excitedly.

"You two need to grow up!" She told them before a grin appeared on her face. "Yeah, he did."

xxx

The flight back to Kansas City seemed to take forever. Derek had been on standby in New York until he had actually paid someone three times the amount the ticket had been to get on the next plane back to the mid west. He couldn't wait to see her, to tell her how sorry he was about everything he had put her through and to start rebuilding everything that was broken. So of course he was in quite a hurry once he finally had made his way through security. And he almost missed her standing right there at the gate.

"Hi." She smiled and got up when she saw him and couldn't believe that he really was standing right in front of her.

Derek whirled around and looked at her, a big grin on his face. "Hi."

Addison had to laugh as a few tears made their way down her cheeks and Derek walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could without smothering her. She closed her eyes for a moment and just breathed in his scent, finally feeling like she was back where she belonged again. The last month without him had been unbearable but now it felt like the missing pieces of her soul and heart were slowly returning.

"In case you didn't know, I'm crazy about you." He whispered. "And I'd be lying if I said I could go on with my life without you."

Addison pulled back an inch and smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him. If possible he pulled her even closer as their kiss slowly grew from soft pecks to one of more passion before they slowly pulled apart, his forehead still resting against hers as he watched her eyes opening.

"I'm so sorry about everything, Addie." He whispered and she nodded her head. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Neither did I and I never meant to keep the whole fiancé thing from you…"

"It's fine, we'll be fine." Derek had to smile when he saw her eyes glistening and the happiness on her face.

xxx

Later that evening they had met up at Derek's house because Addison had to call the airport about ten times to make sure she would ever be getting her luggage back.

"Any luck?" He looked up at her and smiled. Thinking back of that morning he noticed how much more relaxed and at ease she already looked. The circles and the redness around her eyes had disappeared and it was so good to see her smile again.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that last time I called and described my luggage again I heard the guy sigh. He then got his colleague to talk to me, who just said 'Lady, calm down, that fancy luggage of yours will reappear'." She groaned and sat down in one of his deck chairs.

"It probably will though." He really tried his best not to laugh because he had been there to witness one of her calls to the airport and had already found that quite amusing because after ten minutes of trying to describe her luggage she had yelled 'IT'S LOUIS VUITTON, not that that would ring any bells!' at them, so, naturally, they weren't all that cooperative.

"And how? The luggage fairy?" She raised an eyebrow at him but had to laugh when she saw the look on his face. "I think I'll let you make those calls because it turns out that I'm really not a people person…"

Derek chuckled and sat down in the chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Yeah, I can do that because screaming at them probably didn't motivate anyone." He really tried not to make fun of her but it was just too difficult, considering how worked up she had gotten.

"You should be much nicer to me since I came back just for you." She pointed out and tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"Well, _I_ went all the way to New York for you." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm," she pretended to think about it for a second, "that's true, you're pretty perfect." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

 _YOU GUYS HAD NO FAITH IN DEREK! WTFFFF :D_

 _So he didn't get back together with Meredith, yay! And it all seemed to have worked out. And if you haven't, go watch 13 Reasons Why! NOW! And just a friendly reminder to be kind to each other and you're not alone, no matter how alone you might feel._

 _Now, do you want more chapters or should I just wrap this story up and hit complete?_

 _Reviews are love :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Country Kind Of Love**

 _LoveLastsForever: I loveeee that you love 13 rw! So excited about the next season, even though I don't really like Jessica that much… BUT as for this story, I don't think I'll really stop writing it just yet, but this takes place about three months after the last, so we're nearing an end… I think, not sure, cause I really like the country things..._

 _Addison-fan: I was thinking of doing that yet but somehow I just wrote another chapter :D Sorry_

 _Guest: I will, but still continuing for now..._

 _Guest: Here you go :)_

 _Newreader: I really don't like updating so many stories but somehow I can't seem to say goodbye just yet… Thank you :)_

 _Lena-Prince08: You should write one! Addek is too great not to have Addek stories :))_

 _Em: Somehow you always want me to update but never give me any ideas whatsoever! :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Oh my god, why didn't you people warn me about this weather?" Addison grumbled and sat down next to Preston and Mark, who were also on their lunch break, about three months later.

"That is your boyfriend's job." Mark pointed out and laughed when she only rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe how _cold_ it is! And people out there are wearing shorts and a hoodie! That's just wrong." She still shivered when she thought of the freezing cold outside. Fortunately Derek had shoveled his driveway and she hadn't had to deal with the snow on top of the cold.

Preston had to laugh because he really got where she was coming from. When he had first moved to Kansas he hadn't understood how those people could just never get cold, use the same tires they did in the summer and how cold it could get. "But at least we usually get a white Christmas."

"I love Christmas…" Addison smiled softly at the thought of her favorite holiday coming up.

"Are you excited about spending it with everyone in Oskaloosa though?"

"What do you mean?" She looked over at Mark, rather confused as to what he meant by that.

"He didn't ask?" His face dropped completely when he realized he really shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Who didn't ask what?" Derek had come up behind them and sat down next to Addison after pecking her cheek.

"I asked if she was excited about spending Christmas with everyone in Oskaloosa…" Mark mumbled and got a rather pissed off look from Derek while Preston awkwardly looked down at his lunch.

"I—" Derek started but was quickly interrupted by Addison.

"You don't have to invite me, I mean we haven't been dating for that long and all and we're past that age where you really have to meet each other's family right away and –"

Now it was his turn to interrupt her, "Addie," he pulled her a little closer so that she was looking at him, "I was going to ask you to come meet my family over Christmas tonight."

"You really don't have to, it's no big deal." They both knew she wasn't being honest about that but she didn't want him to feel obligated to take her.

"It is because you are my significant other," he whispered and she had to smile, "and I'd love for you to meet my family but I had to make sure we both could take some time off, which is also why I'm late for lunch." He had talked to the chief because he hadn't been sure if it really was okay for four attendings to take two weeks off during Christmas and New Year, since that usually was quite busy.

"Your significant other?" She whispered back, still smiling. "Couldn't you have just said your girlfriend?" He had to laugh and shook his head before kissing her softly, making Mark and Preston rather uncomfortable.

xxx

"Addie, I didn't mean to ambush you earlier because you don't have to go meet my family. We can just both stay here and celebrate Christmas together." He told her softly as he watched her on the sofa, his dogs halfway on top of her as she petted them. The last thing Derek wanted was to pressure her because he knew his family and how overwhelming they all could be. But of course she didn't really know that yet…

"You didn't, I'd really like to meet your family and I'm pretty sure you've never spent Christmas without them." She smiled when he nudged Herbert out of the way so he could sit down next to her.

"That's true," he chuckled and took in her messy bun, the Kansas tshirt and the gym shorts she was wearing (no wonder she was always cold) and couldn't help but notice how much her choice of clothes had changed, "and I'd love to take you, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"Well," she turned her head to rest her chin on his shoulder, "you've never brought a woman home for Christmas, just Mark and Preston each year because your sisters once chased away a college girlfriend of yours when they were visiting. And, also according to Mark, that kept you from introducing anyone else." Mark had also said that Derek really hadn't ever seriously dated anyone else but Mark had also told her never to tell Derek that she knew about that.

"Hmm…" Derek looked at her for a moment, rather amused, "what did you do to get Mark so chatty?"

"He still thinks I'm hot, guess that doesn't hurt." She laughed softly when the amused look was immediately wiped off his face. "But I'd love to meet your family and see where you grew up and all."

"Yeah?" Derek couldn't help the grin that was spreading over his face now.

"Yeah." Addison smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

xxx

"Road trip!" Mark grinned as he and Preston had arrived at Derek's house the morning they were leaving for Oskaloosa.  
"It's only an hour to get there, it's hardly a road trip anymore." Preston said as they sat down on Derek's sofa to drink a cup of coffee.

"It was when we lived in Boston…"

"Seems like that was ages ago."

"So you guys have been crashing Derek's Christmas with his family since college?" Addison chuckled and petted Abby, who was resting her head on her knees.

"Preston, yes, but I've been spending Christmas with you guys since like a year after you moved there." Mark looked over at Derek, who nodded.

"Yeah, since we were eight, or nine, I think."

"And this is the first year any one of us is bringing a date to Christmas." Both Mark and Preston looked at their friend like he was some sort of traitor, who violated some secret and unspoken pact between them.

"Maybe this is the time to tell you that we'll also change another _great_ tradition this year," Derek started and laughed at the look on their faces, "Addie and I'll drive separately."

"What?" Mark gave him a look. "But I've already had two beers and Preston drives like a grandma."

"It's ten am." Addison frowned at him. Who started drinking at 10?!

"So?! I'm on vacation, _mom_ …" He said and she rolled her eyes. "And is this really what you're wearing?"

Addison's eyes widened as she looked down at her cashmere sweater and dark jeans before she looked back at Mark. "What's wrong with that?" She knew that she wouldn't have worn jeans when she had first moved to Kansas and now she felt pretty self-conscious.

"Nothing, he's just being an idiot because he hates change." Preston chuckled. "Even though we both love you and are very happy for the both of you, Mark is still trying to adapt to Derek taking you to Oskaloosa. He might even need a paper bag when Derek proposes." They all laughed but Mark just gave Preston a look even though he knew that his friend was right. Somehow it seemed that women would always come and go (at least in his life) and he, Derek and Preston would always stay the way they were, single.

"Relax, no one's getting married." Derek got up and padded his friend on the back before quietly adding " _yet_ ", so only Mark and Preston could hear him, after having glanced at Addison again.

* * *

 _I know that I said that I won't write more chapters and I really was going to write an epilogue BUT I love the country part of this story and I can't seem to be able to say goodbye just yet… I hope you all don't mind! Plus, I thought a family Christmas could be fun..._

 _Reviews are love :)_


End file.
